Yumichiki Byagawa
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Yumichika et Byakuya ne sont pas vraiment proches. A vrai dire, presque tous les oppose. Mais, l'un s'introduit chez l'autre et l'autre sauve la vie de l'un, ça change tout pas vrai? HUMOUR! Nos commentaires dans le texte.
1. Visite impromptue

**Entre parenthèse :**

**En italiques les com' de Miss Fromage **

**En gras les com' de Bellya**

**Enjoy ! Baka-Bankai !**

**Chapitre 1 : Visite impromptue**

Ayasegawa Yumichika était quelqu'un d'à part, à la onzième division. Non seulement son Zanpakutô n'était pas de type combat _(Waouh, bienvenue chez les Pokémons!)_, mais son sens unique de l'esthétique et de la beauté le différenciait du reste de sa division. Malgré son affinité particulière _(heu...)_ avec Madarame Ikkaku, il avait tendance à se sentir bien seul.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'un groupe de Menos s'était fait remarqué, la onzième avait été envoyée sur le coup. Bien entendu, la mission s'était soldée d'un succès, mais à présent, comme Yachiru avait pris la tête du groupe, ils étaient perdus. Ils finirent par se séparer, Kenpachi et Yachiru d'un côté, Ikkaku d'un autre, et Yumichika seul lui aussi _(ne serait-ce pas logique ?)_. Il finit par buter sur un grand mur blanc qui définissait les bâtiments des divisions. Il sauta au-dessus dudit mur _(Quelle agilité!)_. L'immense parc ne ressemblait pas au jardin adjacent à chaque division – bien peu d'entre eux étaient si grands et comprenaient un lac – mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. En réalité, il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il aperçut des gardes habillés de tissus violets et noir courir vers lui. Il courut lui aussi – mauvais pressentiment quant à la présence de ces gardes : il pressentait qu'expliquer les causes de sa présence ici serait totalement inutile – et parvint à les semer en défonçant une fenêtre **(Bah oui... Il fait partie de la onzième division !)**. Il s'appuya au bord de la fenêtre avec un sourire satisfait en voyant ses poursuivants passer non loin, perdus.

Hélas, lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut l'étrange – et désagréable- vue de la pointe d'un sabre fixée entre ses deux yeux.

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

En voyant qui lui faisait face **(habilement caché derrière son katana)**, Ayasegawa comprit où il avait atterri... Et ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour quelqu'un de la onzième division...

Kuchiki Byakuya le regarda avec froideur. Bien sûr, sa question était de pure forme, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de lui répondre :

- Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5e siège de … La 11e division.

Byakuya soupira :

-Je sais qui tu es. Mais que viens-tu faire dans mon manoir ?

-Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine Kuchiki, ceci n'est que qu'une regrettable erreur... **(**_**et je vais m'en allez de ce pas**_**.**_**.. **_**toujours la même histoire, faut changer le script, de temps en temps)**

-Je ne vois pas quel genre d'erreur amène une personne à s'introduire par la fenêtre chez les autres. **(Alléluia, ils ont changé le script !)**

Yumichika, qui trouvait déjà la situation cocasse – et malgré le Zanpakutô toujours fermement pointé sur son visage – se décida à enfoncer le clou :

-Veuillez m'excuser... Faites le rapport de mes agissements à mon capitaine, il prendra les mesures nécessaires.

Étrangement, la lame s'abaissa.

-Es-tu stupide **(t'es percé à jour, mon joli)** au point d'ignorer que ma confiance et mon respect pour Kenpachi sont proches du zéro absolu ?

Yumichika se mit à rire **(forcément avec un rire cristallin, ça coule de source)** _(Note de l'auteur : « cristallin » et « source »... Admirez la finesse pachydermique du jeu de mot!) :_

-Voyons, capitaine, vous manquez singulièrement d'humour...** (quand je disais qu'il était stupide... Se moquer de Byakuya, non mais franchement tous les mêmes à la 11e...)** Comme si le Capitaine Zaraki allait remplir la moindre paperasse pour me sauver la mise !

-Tu en es réduit à mon bon vouloir, alors. **(personnellement, je vois bien un petit sourire sadique là, mais avec Byakuya ça ne colle pas, dommage)**

Ayasegawa afficha une mine élaborée pour exprimer son désarroi :

-Serait-ce de l'humour, Capitaine Kuchiki ?** (annonce officielle : Ayasegawa Yumichika est officiellement fou ! Byakuya Kuchiki et humour sont antinomiques !)**

-Détrompes-toi, je suis sérieux. Et s'il le faut, je m'occuperais moi-même de ton arrestation... **(Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se faire arrêter par Byakuya ? **_**Je vous vois venir bande de perverses !**_**)** _(Alors là, je dis non ! Je ne suis pas perverse!)_. **Et**** de ton exécution. (c'est bizarre, là, y'a plus personne?)**

Comprenant le _très lourd_ sous-entendu (y'a rien à imaginer, perverses...), le 5e siège s'empressa de plier bagage **(parce qu'il en avait, en plus ?)** et quitta le manoir des Kuchiki. Après avoir erré quelques temps dans le Seireitei, il parvint à retrouver le chemin de sa division. Il semblerait qu'il fut le premier arrivé ce malgré son léger détour **(et sa magnifique rencontre...)**. Sachant qu'il risquait gros** (comment ?)** - c'est-à-dire, un peu plus de sa vie – à laisser le capitaine de la 6e division en colère, il prépara une lettre d'excuses **(que c'est mignon !)**, avec **(pour faire bonne mesure)** une boîte de chocolats prise dans la réserve personnelle de la vice-capitaine **(là c'est un peu moins mignon, mais c'est pas grave) **_(Mais si, c'est grave ! C'est un délinquant juvénile et pickpocket de chocolats ! Tuez-le!)._ Ikkaku était rentré peu de temps après lui, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne reverraient pas Kenpachi et Yachiru avant plusieurs jours (voire mois, et même années, _non je m'égare là), _le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin.

Dès le lendemain matin, Yumichika se présenta au manoir, avec ses chocolats et la lettre. Un serviteur l'accueillit **(vous vouliez qu'il fasse quoi, lui claque la porte au nez, peut-être?)** _(Mais je vous zutes, madame!)._

-Je suis désolé, 5e siège Yumichika, lui dit le serviteur, mais Monsieur s'est absenté.

Ayasegawa grimaça. Repasser plus tard l'embêtait **(c'est vrai qu'il a un emploi du temps chargé, entre se maquiller, manger et dormir, il n'avait pas trop de temps libre, rappelons surtout que pour mettre ses plumes sur le visage il faut du temps) **_(Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord *__**GROGNE***__)_

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Yumichika sursauta et se retourna.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous cherchais ! s'écria-t-il avec joie.

-Vous vous êtes décidés à entrer par la porte plutôt que par la fenêtre? **(Vous imaginez la tête du majordome ? Voir son maître faire une pseudo-blague?)** demanda l'intéressé avec ironie.

-Voyons, Capitaine ….

Byakuya soupira, et avec un regard résigné au 5e siège et au serviteur qui l'attendait.

-Rentre, Yumichika, l'invita-t-il. **(Nous n'avons précisé que cette scène se passe devant la porte...)** _(Si, et de toute façon, ça va de soi)_

Le capitaine de la sixième division le fit entrer dans son bureau privé** (pourquoi pas publique ?)** et le pria de s'asseoir. Yumichika posa les chocolats sur la table **(pas besoin de la lettre, s'il pouvait lui parler face-à-face)**.

-Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon impromptue visite d'hier. _(C'était pas malin...)_

-Ce n'est rien. Il semblerait qu'en ce moment, quelqu'un ait trouvé le moyen de s'introduire chez moi n'importe quand.

L'image d'une démone aux cheveux violets s'imposa dans son esprit. Le noble frissonna et n'ajouta rien. Yumichika comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas en savoir plus... Néanmoins... Il insista :

-Ah ?

-Oui... En tout cas, c'est très attentionné de ta part d'être venu t'excuser.

Yumichika passa la main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire gêné.

-Mais... C'était la moindre des choses ! Et puis, il était préférable pour moi de le faire, et à vrai dire, comme le Capitaine Zaraki n'est pas rentré et qu'Ikkaku se repose, je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de mission et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire alors...

-Insinues-tu que si tu avais reçu une mission, tu ne serais pas venu ?

-Mais si, mais si... Mais plus tard. _(Tu t'enfonces, pauv' clou !)_

En vue du regard persistant du capitaine de la sixième division, il ajouta :

-Le travail avant tout, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

Byakuya ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser les mains sur son bureau.

-A part cela... En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? _(On voit bien que cette fic est purement imaginaire... Bah oui. Byakuya Kuchiki, proposer ses services à quelqu'un?)_

-Rien du tout. Je vais retourner à ma division, et avec un peu de chance, le Capitaine sera rentré.

-Comptes-y... Si un jour cet homme arrive à ne pas se perdre...

Yumichika rit de bon cœur. Son hôte l'accompagna jusqu'au portail.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire, à présent, Capitaine Kuchiki ? Vous sortez ?

-Non, je vais aller m'entraîner au jardin. _(Leçon de botanique n°1 : plantation de cerisiers...)_

Yumichika sourit et s'inclina en baissant légèrement les épaules et la tête, avant de se retirer. Byakuya alla sans tarder au fond du parc du manoir, près du lac.

Il dégaina lentement. Il sentait l'âme de son Zanpakutô pulser sous sa main.

_-Maître ? _Demanda doucement celui-ci.

-Senbonzakura ?

Dans son âme, il sentit que la katana souriait _(Faut le faire... Une épée qui sourit ? Hé oui !)_. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il pouvait réellement se relâcher. _(Là, vous levez les bras vers le ciel en hurlant « Au secours ! » avant de fuir...)_

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

-Yumichika s'est excusé.

_-Je le sais._

-Je sais que tu le sais.

_-Maître ?_

Byakuya soupira.

-Oui ?

_-Vous êtes de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui._

-Je suis agréablement surpris de voir qu'il y a des gens comme lui à la onzième division. Elle remonte dans mon estime.

_-Vous êtes vraiment de bonne humeur... commenta Senbonzakura._

-N'est-ce pas...

Byakuya serra plus fort la garde du sabre et commença à s'entraîner. Quiconque serait passé par là aurait pris une photo avant de s'enfuir en courant, terrifié.

Byakuya Kuchiki souriait.

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**

**Alors, alors ? C'est quoi votre avis ?**

**Laisser des reviews, pour que l'on sache vos points de vue !**


	2. Paon lilas

**Chapitre 2 : Le paon lilas**

Yumichika, après avoir erré près de la sixième division, puis de la quatrième - Le légendaire sens de l'orientation de son capitaine semblait déteindre sur lui - il finit par demander son chemin à Hinamori lorsqu'il la croisa près de la cinquième division. Une fois de retour chez lui, il annonça à Ikkaku – leurs supérieurs n'étant toujours pas rentrés – qu'il allait s'entraîner.

Le dojo de la 11e étant occupé par les jeunes Shinigamis **(en herbe)** qui venaient de rejoindre le groupe et – contrairement à Madarame** (boule-de-billard)** qui ne se serait gêné – il ne voulut pas les déranger. Il décida d'utiliser le shunpo pour s'éloigner au maximum du Seireitei. Là, il trouva un bon terrain, caché par les arbres et suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne puisse détecter son reiatsu. Ainsi, il pourrait s'entraîner avec Ruri-iro Kujaku. Il avait beau haïr cette technique, s'il ne s'entraînait pas avec, son Zanpakutô allait encore bouder. Il dégaina.

-Fleuris, Fuji Kujaku.

Il sentit l'habituelle réticence du katana à ce nom, mais les lames se déployèrent comme toujours. Il s'entraîna quelques minutes ainsi, avant de déployer son réel pouvoir, celui qu'il détestait tant.

-Divise et laisse partir, Ruri-iro Kujaku.

Les lianes bleues s'enroulèrent autour d'un arbre constitué de particules spirituelles – comme toute autre chose dans la Soul Society. Il s'acharna à maîtriser et déployer les tentacules translucides jusqu'à ce que les bourgeons grossissent. Il était sur le point de les faire éclore quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Tu aimes les fleurs ?

Il s'immobilisa, terrifié **(je parie qu'il va se pisser dessus XD, **_**non sérieux**_) _(Hu-hu, pas possible, on ne peut pas être plus sérieuses...). _Si qui que ce soit savait pour la vraie nature de son Zanpakutô, il serait renvoyé de sa division... **(Quelle grosse perte... Il ne verrait plus sa cinglée de lieutenante et son dégénéré de capitaine... Dommage!)**

Il se retourna. Debout **(vous l'auriez préféré assis peut-être ?)** à la lisière de la clairière, Byakuya l'observait. Il lui manquait un Kenseikan **(vous savez le truc blanc qu'il a dans les cheveux, et non ce ne sont pas des cheveux blancs **_**!)**__(Je ne te permets pas ! Il n'est pas vieux, mon roudoudou, c'toi qu'est vieille, Bellya!)._ S'était-il battu ?

-Capitaine Kuchiki … ?

-Je croyais que les Zanpakutô des membres de la 11e division reposaient tous sur la force brute **(les brutes **_**!)**__(C'toi la brute -#)._

Ayasegawa sentit sa terreur augmenter **(comme dans les Screams, ou les Rec, vous voyez ?)**. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que cela ne se sache **(meurs alors ! Merde on ne peut pas le tuer c'est le personnage principal fait chier…)**. Byakuya leva son épée au niveau de son visage et murmura **(dans la pénombre du cerisier **_**référence à un livre**_**)** :

-Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.

Des milliers de lames vinrent s'enrouler et tournoyer autour de Ruri-iro Kujaku, qui aspirait toujours l'énergie de la forêt alentour.

-Capitaine Kuchiki ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Alors que ledit capitaine allait répondre, une sorte de météorite blanche**(le manteau de Kenpachi)** et rose **(les cheveux de Yachiru)** tomba du ciel avec fracas** (ils n'ont même pas de parachute ****!) **_(Pas besoin, ils sont de la onzième !)._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Dit une grosse voix rocailleuse. _(Après Monsieur Algue, Monsieur Caillou...^^)_

-Aya', Bya-Kun, coucou !

Yumichika restait pétrifié de terreur **(encore)**. Maintenant que son propre capitaine** (un de plus ou un de moins…)** et sa lieutenant **(ne l'oublions pas)** étaient là** (tu voudrais qu'il soit où, toi **_**?)**__(Si je dis « Dans ton cul ! » c'est discourtois?)_**(ouai, je crois que c'est discourtois)****, **il n'avait plus aucune chance de pouvoir cacher la nature de son katana.

Kenpachi **(aussi surnommé par moi-même le Ken pas Chiche)** _(Au final, je préfère encore mon Kuchiki-kiri-kiri...)_regarda autour de lui avec dégoût, avant de fixer son regard sur Byakuya.

-Oi, Kuchiki! C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

Bien évidemment, il ne répondit pas **(c'est un kiri, pas un chien **_**!)**__(Bellya... Mon chien ne me répond pas quand je lui pose une question... M'enfin, mon kiri si, au moins =D)_. Kenpachi ne parlait pas de Senbonzakura, qu'il avait déjà « rencontré », mais des lianes autour desquelles il tournoyait.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais ce genre de pouvoir ! C'est quoi ? Ton Bankai ? **(inculte le Bankai de notre Kiri est bien plus beau que ces lianes bleues ! **_**remarque je préfère le rose au bleu…**_**)** _(Et moi donc !)_

Yumichika voulut intervenir. S'il n'était pas tué par son capitaine ou par Ikkaku pour leur avoir caché la nature de son sabre, ce serait par le capitaine Kuchiki, s'il le laissait se faire engueuler à sa place. Malheureusement, il s'aperçut qu'il était bloqué, bouche fermé, immobilisé par un Kidô puissant **(et c'est que maintenant qu'il réagit ?)**.  
>Byakuya s'avança, et déclara :<p>

-Non, ce n'est pas mon Bankai, juste une nouvelle technique. **(Malinx le lynx)**

-Et pourquoi tu l'utilises contre mon 5e siège, et pas contre moi ?

-Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine **(dans les dents)**. Et pour le remercier.

-Le remercier ? **(tu ne connais pas ce mot Ken **_**?)**__(Étrangement, quand tu dis « Ken » ça me fait penser à Barbie... C'est normal?)_ **(yep, parfaitement normal).**

-Oui… J'ai découvert grâce à lui qu'à la onzième division, il n'y avait pas que des brutes **(le regard lourd d'insistance ne nous échappe pas, à nous …)**

Une tête rose jaillit **(on l'avait oublié celle-là, faut dire elle est tellement petite)** de sous le haori de Kenpachi. **(Vous imaginez avant quand elle était sous le haori, Kenpachi devait ressembler à une tortue !)**

-Bya-Kun ! Tu dis que je suis une brute ? _(N'est-ce pas ce qu'il vient de dire?)_

-Je ne vous visais pas, Lieutenant Kusajishi.

La petite sourit **(souris aussi)** sans rien ajouter **(fait rare de sa part)**.

-Mais bon, je ne voulais pas te la montrer **(la technique !) **dit Byakuya.

-Ouais, t'as raison, ça vaut rien, ce genre de tours de passe-passe **(il va nous le faire pleurer, notre Ayasegawa)** dit Zaraki **(rikiki)** en explosant de rire **(si on peut appeler « ça » un rire)**.

Yumichika en profita pour faire disparaître son Zanpakutô **(comment me direz-vous ? Bah par magie évidemment !)**, et les lames de Senbonzakura s'assemblèrent pour reformer celle du katana, ce dans le même mouvement pour que le tout paraisse venir uniquement de Senbonzakura.

-N'empêche, faut que je me batte contre ça !** (y'a deux secondes tu disais que c'était pourri, faudrait savoir ?) **ajouta Kenpachi, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je vais t'exploser, Kuchiki Byakuya **(toujours les mêmes rengaines…)** !

-Je n'ai pas la moindre raison de me battre contre toi, répondit calmement l'intéressé en rangeant son katana dans son fourreau.

-Non, non, tu ne vas pas encore te barrer ! **(quels langage grossier ! dit-elle alors que 2 minutes avant elle était en train d'insulter son ordi') **rugit l'autre capitaine. Cette fois, on va pouvoir finir tous nos vieux combats !

Byakuya soupira, et leva la main droite devant lui.

-J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire, pour le moment. Je vais donc me retirer **(lavette !)**.

-Hors de question ! **(quelle question **_**?)**__(Mé-ho ! C'toi la question!)_

Kenpachi chargea avec colère **(pour changer)**. Byakuya tendit son index vers lui, et murmura à voix basse :

-Bakudô # 1 : Sai !

Des liens de Kidô vinrent immobiliser Kenpachi. Certes, c'était une technique de faible niveau, mais la puissance spirituelle de Byakuya suffit à l'immobiliser quelques secondes. Le capitaine de la sixième division disparut en usant du shunpo. Les liens autour du capitaine se relâchèrent, et il partit en courant dans une direction choisie au hasard, à la poursuite du noble, sans avoir adressé un mot à Yumichika. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes à peine avant que Byakuya ne réapparaisse.

-Ca… Capitaine Kuchiki !

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, avec cette technique.

Ayasegawa baissa la tête.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Capitaine Kuchiki… Si vous n'aviez pas été là…

-Oui. Mais ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

Yumichika releva la tête et frissonna. Byakuya souriait légèrement.

-C'est agréable de voir qu'il y a des gens comme toi à la 11e division.

Ayasegawa s'inclina profondément.

-Merci, Capitaine Kuchiki !

-Je t'en prie.

-Capitaine ?

Byakuya pencha légèrement la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je croyais que vous vous entraîniez chez vous. Que faisiez-vous ici ?

Le noble montra du doigt les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage.

-Yoruichi m'a encore volé un Kenseikan. Je la poursuivais, mais j'ai senti ton reiatsu et j'ai cru que tu te battais, je suis donc venu aider. **(Quel prince charmant **_**!)**__(T'as vu, un peu ?)._

-Votre aide a été précieuse.

Yumichika ne put se retenir de rire. Tous savaient que de la Soul Society, Shiouhin Yoruichi était la seule à surpasser Byakuya Kuchiki côté vitesse.  
>Ainsi, même cent ans plus tard, avec les mêmes jeux de gamins, elle continuait à l'aider à s'améliorer.<p>

Néanmoins, il ne lui fit pas la remarque **(comme c'est aimable)**.  
>En voyant que Byakuya s'apprêtait à partir, il s'exclama :<p>

-Capitaine ! Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, dites-moi !

-Viens prendre un thé, un de ces jours. J'aimerai bien en apprendre plus sur ton Zanpakutô.

Bien que surpris, le 5e siège acquiesça :

-Bien entendu. Je passerai dès que possible.

Le noble disparut en un souffle. Yumichika serra la garde de son Zanpakutô, redevenu normal.

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**


	3. Le repos de Yumichika

**Chapitre 3 : Le repos d'Ayasegawa**

Yumichika, en rentrant chez lui, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude du noble.

Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de repasser au manoir ? Lui qui y est était pourtant si mal vu par les gardes et les serviteurs. Peut-être que le Capitaine voulait simplement des informations sur son Zanpakutô, mais Yumichika trouvait cela étrange. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Juste sous ses yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi.

Il arriva finalement chez lui, après quelques détours - pour cause de son sens de l'orientation des plus défaillants **(merci Yachiru !)**.

Il alla directement se coucher, sautant le repas du soir.

Il se changea rapidement et enfila un pyjama des plus extravagants** (pour nous autres, pauvres humains)**... Mais qui pour Yumichika, était une preuve parfaite de beauté et d'esthétiques réunies. _(Là, j'aimerais voir la tête du pyjama...)_

Pensant toujours à sa rencontre avec le Capitaine, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, à l'aurore, on pouvait entendre Ikkaku hurler à des kilomètres de là.

Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Simplement parce que la onzième division allait l'envoyer en mission avec Yumichika dans le monde des Humains.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu combattre Ichigo. Il en salivait déjà.

Du côté de notre Yumichika, celui-ci était toujours profondément endormi. Lorsque brusquement la porte fut balancée contre le mur **(ouais, contre le mur d'en face si vous préférez)**. Ikkaku, tout énervé, entra dans la chambre pour réveiller Ayasegawa **(je crois qu'il est déjà bien réveillé)**, et il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête sans y faire attention. Yumichika s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- On va dans le monde des humains! A Karakura! Casser du Hollow !

Yumichika essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre son ami _(bah oui, il est encore dans les vapes, le pauvre!)_, lui répondit au bout de quelques minutes :

- Pourrais-tu répéter, Ikkaku, mais de façon plus compréhensible ?

- Mais c'est pourtant simple ! Toi et moi nous sommes envoyés en mission pour détruire des Hollows à Karakura!

Encore ?

Madarame resta figé quelques instants avant de s'insurger :

Mais c'est génial !

Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais pourquoi être venu me chercher si tôt ?

Ayasegawa tenta de cacher son dégoût. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller chez Byakuya avant de recevoir un ordre de mission. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

- Déjà, il n'est pas vraiment tôt, je me suis levé à 5 heures pour aller m'entraîner.

Yumichika qui s'était levé pour aller se préparer un café, se retourna précipitamment et dit:

- Tu es levé depuis plus de 4 heures ?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Es-tu sûr de ne pas être malade ? On ne se lève pas à 5 heures pour aller s'entraîner ! Je ne te savais pas si matinal...

- Mais si je n'avais pas été levé aussi tôt, on n'aurait peut-être pas eu la mission.

- Génial _(Entendez le ton sarcastique!) _! Attends, comment ça, « on aurait peut-être pas eu la mission » ?

- Normalement, ça devait être le Capitaine et Yachiru qui devaient y aller. Mais vu qu'ils sont introuvables, la mission nous a été donnée.

- Bien... A quelle heure devons-nous partir ?

- Maintenant.

- D'accord. Je me prépare, et j'arrive. Peux-tu m'attendre dans le salon, s'il-te-plaît ?

Yumichika s'éloigna alors d'Ikkaku. Tout en allant vers la salle de bain, une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit et le fit sourire tristement.

Le thé chez les Kuchiki semblait reporté.

Quel dommage. 

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**


	4. Dans le Monde réel

_**Chapitre 4: Dans le Monde réel**_

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était prêt pour leur départ dans le monde des humains **(bah oui Yumichika a pris trois plombes à s'habiller**) _(Et toi tu as pris trois plombes à écrire un chapitre plutôt court ^^)_. Un Senkaimon avait été sécurisé, leurs papillons de l'enfer avaient été préparés. Tout été donc prêt pour leur départ.

Ikkaku commença à s'élancer dans le Senkaimon, il fit cependant rapidement demi-tour en voyant que Yumichika ne le suivait pas **(ce n'est pas un chien non plus) **_(Puis-je savoir quel problème tu as, avec les chiens ?)_**. **Ikkaku se planta devant lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ayasegawa, toujours dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas. Ikkaku prit donc une grande inspiration et hurla dans les oreilles de son ami :

- Laideron !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Yumichika dégaina brusquement Fuji Kujaku **(Ruri-iro Kujaku de son vrai nom ****).**

Ikkaku, voyant qu'il avait réussi à réveiller le Shinigami, s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le Senkaimon. Après tout, ne venait-il pas d'offrir à son ami la pire insulte qu'il soit ?

-Je vais te montrer, moi, que je ne suis pas laid ! Charlotte était laide, _(Je me sens étrangement visée...)_ moi non ! Je suis une preuve parfaite de l'esthétique et de la beauté ! dit Ayasegawa **(comme si vous n'aviez pas deviné …)**

Une fois la traversé du Senkaimon terminée, Yumichika et Ikkaku –soit dit en passant très mal en point **(tu m'étonnes, son pote l'a défoncé, oui, comment peut-il oser le traiter de laid, lui, avec son absence de cheveux sur la caboche ?)** – se dirigeraient vers le sud-ouest de Karakura.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et purent – non sans peine -, voir les dégâts causés par les Hollows. Tout avait été ravagé. Est-ce que des Hollows de bas étage auraient vraiment pu faire tout ça ? _(Et ça casse, et ça casse... De vrais gamins, ces Hollows !)_

- Cherchons des informations pour tenter de découvrir le nombre de Hollows impliqués, dit Yumichika d'un ton neutre.

Il se sentait bizarre, tout lui semblait si irréel. Tout d'abord Byakuya Kuchiki, Capitaine de la sixième division, à qui il n'avait fait attention, s'était soudainement intéressé à lui depuis que Yumichika avait **(par accident, évidemment)** détruit une fenêtre du manoir des Kuchiki. Par la suite, il avait été sauvé de nouveau par le noble. Tout cela s'était passé dans un temps relativement court. Et toujours la même question… Pourquoi Byakuya voulait-il parler de son Zanpakutô ? Etait-ce seulement pour cela qu'il voulait le revoir ? Juste pour son arme ? Pas pour lui, Yumichika, 5e siège de la onzième division ? **(tu t'enfonces mon petit gars)**. Il se sentait presque... déçu.

Toujours plongé **(noyé)** dans ses pensées, Yumichika ne fit pas attention aux bruits alentours. Il ne put donc entendre Ikkaku lui crier :

-Attention ! Derrière toi !

Un Hollow s'approchait du Shinigami égaré dans ses pensées.

-Yumichika, bouge !

Le Hollow se prépara à attaquer. Mais le jeune homme se retourna soudainement, ayant finalement entendu son ami crier.

-Merde ! **(On dit mercredi ! Quel goujat ! XD) **_(Gougnafier !)_

Il réussit néanmoins à parer et à contre-attaquer. Il suffit d'un coup pour que le combat se termine. Rassuré d'avoir pu vaincre le Hollow si facilement, il était néanmoins inquiet de ne pas l'avoir repéré.

Ikkaku arriva rapidement à son niveau et lui lança d'un ton plein de reproches :

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! T'AS FAILLI DE FAIRE TUER ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A LA FIN ? TU VEUX CREVER OU QUOI ? _(Mais non... Il pense à un bon thé aux fruits rouges 3)_

Yumichika détourna les yeux, choqué de son propre comportement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Ikkaku ne put jamais entendre la réponse de son compagnon. Car à ce moment- des gens dire :

-Fait chier, d'être venu ici, pourquoi on doit s'occuper de ces stupides Shinigamis de bas étage ?

-Ce sont les ordres d'Aizen. Nous ne pouvons les contre dire.

-Quand même... Trois Espadas pour si peu d'adversaires ? Je n'aurais même pas dû bouger...

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**


	5. Les trois masques

_**Chapitre 5 : Les trois masques**_

-Fait chier, d'être venu ici, pourquoi on doit s'occuper de ces stupides Shinigamis de bas étage ?**(T'avais qu'à pas venir !)**

-Ce sont les ordres d'Aizen. Nous ne pouvons les contredire.

-Quand même... Trois Espadas pour si peu d'adversaires ? Je n'aurais même pas dû bouger...

Ikkaku et Yumichika se figèrent. Un gigantesque Garganta venait de s'ouvrir, et trois hommes en sortirent. Trois Espadas. Ils s'avancèrent dans le ciel bleu de Karakura. Le premier à avoir parlé était un homme de grande taille, très fin, brun avec une sorte de grande lune blanche dans le dos. _(Un homme pour le moins... Lunatique !)_ Le deuxième, bien plus petit mais tout aussi maigre, voir squelettique, les cheveux aile-de-corbeau et de grands yeux verts avait des traits de couleur similaire descendant le long de ses joues, pareils à des larmes. Enfin, le dernier, était sans nul doute celui qui détonnait le plus du trio : ses cheveux turquoises contrastaient avec le noir du Garganta qui s'étendait derrière lui.

Grimmjow **(GRIMMJOW !)** se pencha en avant pour regarder les deux Shinigamis, postés sur le toit d'une petite maison.

_-__Oï _!

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda froidement Ulquiorra derrière lui. _(Il dit bonjour... Bah oui, il est __poli, le Grimm__y!)__** (**__**mon G**__**rimmy est toujours poli, y'a que le tien qu'est pas poli**__**, ton Bya-kun**__**)**_

L'Espada n°6 sauta et atterrit non loin des deux Shinigamis. Ikkaku resserra la garde de son Zanpakutô.

-Ils arrivent, murmura-t-il à son compagnon. **(S****ans déconner !)**

-Je sais.

Ayasegawa leva la tête et regarda les deux autres.

-Lequel prends-tu ? **(Question à double sens !)**

A la onzième division, chacun se battait en solo. A vrai dire, Yumichika trouvait ça stupide, mais de combattre seul lui permettait d'utiliser Ruri-iro Kujaku si la situation l'exigeait**.**** (Q****uel Normand !)** Il savait pertinemment que s'il avait dû utiliser son Shikai contre une Fracciòn, il aurait sans doute à en user face à l'Espada. **(****Quelle**** logique !)**

-Je prends celui avec l'arme longue, dit Ikkaku en désignant Nnoitra d'un mouvement du menton.

Le 5e siège se tourna, puis dit à son ami :

-Je sens le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriv-

Avant qu'il n'ait finit, Grimmjow l'interrompit :

-S'il vient, je m'occupe de régler son compte à Kurosaki Ichigo !

-Dans ce cas... acquiesça doucement Yumichika. **(T****'as pu le choix mon coco****.****)**

Il se tourna vers le dernier ennemi, avant de se placer à quelques mètres face à lui grâce au shunpo. Ulquiorra lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit et comme pour bien l'exprimer, il déclara :

-Je n'ai que faire de Shinigamis de ton niveau. _(Remarquez... Ça fait 5 chapitres que ce pauvre Yumichika s__'en prend plein la gueule__...)_ **(et pas qu'un peu !)**

-Comme c'est dommage, répondit Ayasegawa avec humour. Parce que moi, je ne te laisserais pas passer. _(Passer ? Passer où?)_

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire battre par quelqu'un de ton espèce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions. **(T****'as la flemme, ouais !)**

L'Arrancar pointa son doigt devant lui, et une seconde plus tard un gigantesque Cero fusait en direction du 5e siège, qui l'esquiva grâce au shunpo. Mais le rayon était large, et il ressenti la force de l'attaque. « Quelle puissance ! » pensa-t-il.

Hélas pour lui, ce n'était rien.

Rapidement, le combat vira au drame pour Yumichika. Ulquiorra avait décidé de ne pas s'encombrer du Shinigami, et voulait en finir rapidement avec ce combat, et le 5e siège n'arrêtait pas de penser à autre chose et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son combat... **(****Comme c'est dommage !)**

Alors qu'il esquivait un nouveau Cero, Ayasegawa jeta un regard aux autres. Ikkaku tenait tête tant bien que mal à Nnoitra, mais il était en toute aussi mauvaise posture que lui. Grimmjow, quant à lui, attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Ichigo **(vous imaginez le pigeon sur le toit, et bah là c'est pareil !)**. Le roux ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Alors qu'il engageait lui aussi son combat, sans même avoir salué ses deux camarades **(quel manque de politesse, en comparaison de mon Grimmy')**, Ayasegawa se concentra sur son propre affrontement. Las d'envoyer Cero sur Cero, Ulquiorra finit par dégainer. Yumichika déploya la première forme de son Shikai. Il ne pouvait se servir de Ruri-iro Kujaku, Madarame et Kurosaki étaient trop proches, ils le verraient, et il ne pouvait espérer la même chance inespérée qu'il avait eu face à Charlotte Culhôrne d'être isolé du reste du monde. _(Si je puis permettre la parenthèse… __Moi, Miss je m__'appelle Charlotte… Quelle honte !)_

L'Espada s'avança avec lenteur vers lui, marchant dans le vide. Yumichika était tendu, près à réagir au moindre mouvement. Mais il ne put même pas le voir venir : il tomba, touché à l'épaule par un coup d'épée. Il avait instinctivement reculé, mais pas assez pour esquiver **(comme c'est bête)**. Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui, l'air ennuyé. Il chargea de nouveau, mais cette fois Ayasegawa avait eu le réflexe de bloquer. La puissance de l'attaque le propulsa en arrière, et il vola jusqu'à buter contre le mur d'une maison _(Le pauvre, il finit toujours par buter sur un mur... Que ce soit celui des Kuchiki ou celui des autres maisons !)_**(Ouais pas faux, il doit aimer se prendre des trucs dans la tronche lui, peut-être qu'il est maso')**Les habitants, effrayés de ce danger qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, se mirent à crier. « Voilà qui est malin... » Se dit le 5e siège en se relevant. Sa tête était douloureuse, il saignait abondement. Il regarda les quatre lames de son Zanpakutô avec une moue inquiète. Il commençait à croire que même Ruri-iro Kujaku serait inefficace contre l'Espada. Il soupira avec tristesse. Il s'énerva presque de ne pas réussir à se sortir Byakuya Kuchiki de la tête malgré sa situation désespérée **(c'est ça l'amour, toujours à nous faire chier au pire moment !)**. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant, à moins d'un miracle **(son miracle ^^)****.**

Malgré cette certitude, il s'éleva à nouveau jusqu'à son adversaire.

-Tu tentes encore de te battre ? Demanda Ulquiorra, qui commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer.

-Évidemment !** (Bah ouais il fait partie de la onzième tout de même !)**

Couvert de blessures et de sang, Yumichika n'avait plus la moindre force **(et pu de sang non plus d'ailleurs …)**. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait : esquives, attaques, contre-attaques... Tout avait été vain. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment triste : mourir sous les ordres de Kenpachi Zaraki, mourir à la onzième division, était un rêve qu'il partageait avec Ikkaku _(Ça, c'est l'effet des champignons hallucinogènes… Vive la onzième !)_. Il jeta un regard à ce dernier. Tout comme lui, son ami était presque mort. Il avait un genou à terre, et semblait tenter de se relever en s'appuyant sur Hozûkimaru. Ichigo était lui aussi en mauvaise posture : Grimmjow semblait jouer avec lui, le jeune homme était déjà à terre alors que l'Arrancar n'avait même pas encore dégainé. Yumichika poussa un soupir résigné. « Tant pis » pensa-t-il simplement. _(La vie est si simple !) _**(C'est pas plutôt la vie est injuste ?)**

Pourtant, le miracle qu'il n'osait plus espérer se produisit : deux Senkaimons s'ouvrirent en face du Garganta toujours ouvert. _(TATADAAA ! L'arrivée de la cavalerie !) _Quatre Shinigamis, dont deux portants des haoris, en sortirent. L'un, facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux en pointe terminés par des grelots **(et ayant un sourire de sadique !)**, était accompagné d'une toute petite silhouette qui pour une fois n'était pas accrochée à son épaule **(mais à ses pieds)**. Dans l'autre Senkaimon, deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte. L'un avait les cheveux attachés à l'arrière de la tête **(et ressemblait à un ananas transgénique croisé poivron**) et Yumichika eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant l'autre **(Miss Fromage, arrêtes de baver !).**

Un pétale de cerisier passa mollement devant lui, frôlant Ulquiorra. L'Espada releva la tête. Alors qu'une épée extensible passait près de lui, accompagnée de milliers de minuscules lames qui frappèrent l'Arrancar de plein fouet, les deux intervenants se placèrent de chaque côté du 5e siège.

-Lieutenant Abarai ! Capitaine Kuchiki **! (Et ouais, c'est ta cavalerie, quelle chance ^^)**

-Yumichika, tout va bien ? Demanda Byakuya. **(I****l est inquiet, n'est-ce pas trop 'gnon).**

L'intéressé acquiesça. Il était tout aussi surpris que Renji : il n'était pas dans les habitudes du capitaine de la sixième division de s'inquiéter de l'état des autres, du moins tant qu'ils tenaient debout. Byakuya le regarda avec gravité.

De l'autre côté, Kenpachi et Yachiru étaient arrivés au secours d'Ikkaku. Renji partit aider Ichigo **(Bas ouais, il est en mauvais état, le pauvre …).** Dégoûté que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne dans son jeu, alors qu'il était sur le point d'achever son ennemi, Grimmjow se replia vers le Garganta toujours en activité **(mon Grimmy', refuse de s'attaquer à 2 plus faibles que lui, un jouet à la fois voyons ^^).** Ulquiorra, qui s'était dégagé de Senbonzakura grâce à son Cero, se retira lui aussi **(le lâche !).** Enfin, face aux assauts du capitaine Zaraki, Nnoitra du se reculer à son tour. Il cracha son dégoût des Shinigamis dans un flot ininterrompu d'insultes des plus fleuries. _(Les fleurs... Ça revient souvent en ce moment !)_** (Et pas qu'un peu avec ton Bya-kun)**N'ayant pas les moyens actuels de se battre contre deux capitaines, deux lieutenants, un 3e et un 5e siège, ainsi qu'un Shinigami Remplaçant, les trois Espadas durent retourner dans le Hueco Mundo. Sans un mot, Ulquiorra et Nnoitra disparurent dans la large déchirure dans le ciel, alors que Grimmjow prit son temps.

-A la prochaine, Kurosaki, finit-il par dire en riant avant de disparaître à son tour. **(trop la classe mon Grimmy') **_(On va dire ça comme ça...)_

Lorsqu'ils furent tous avalés par le noir du Garganta, celui-ci se referma.

-Bande de lavettes... grogna Kenpachi.

-Bya-kun, Aya', tout va bien ? Demanda Yachiru en rejoignant les deux hommes.

-Je n'ai rien, mais le 3e siège Yumichika est blessé.

Renji arriva à leur hauteur, le souffle court.

-Ichigo est blessé. Inoue arrive, mais il va falloir vous ramener à la quatrième division, les gars, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ikkaku arriver derrière eux, moins mal en point cependant que son ami.

Ayasegawa se sentait mal : sa blessure à la tête saignait beaucoup, et ses multiples plaies n'étaient pas pour améliorer son état. Il chancela, et il serait tombé si Byakuya ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Yumichika marchait dans les rues du Seireitei en direction du manoir des Kuchiki. Il venait de rentrer de son séjour d'une semaine à la quatrième division, où il n'avait fait que penser au noble. **(Amour, quand tu nous tiens...)** A ce moment, alors qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri, il avait pourtant décidé de se rendre enfin chez le capitaine. Il voulait se sortir cette histoire de la tête, une bonne fois pour toutes. **(Vous savez celle où le cap'tain Kuchiki l'invite, mais pourquoi ? pour son Zanpakutô, ou pour son jolie petit c** ^^) **_(Non mais, oh ! C'est quoi ces commentaires?)_

Le pire, c'était sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment un simple coup avait pu lui faire mal à ce point, mais il souffrait de migraines terribles, et l'ambiance régnant à la onzième division n'aidait pas le jeune homme à guérir. _(Entre les cris et les coups...)_

Il se présenta devant la porte, fébrile. Il avait bien entendu amené son Zanpakutô avec lui. Le serviteur de la porte l'amena dans un grand salon, lui demanda d'attendre.

-Je vais chercher Monsieur, conclut-il en s'inclinant.

Ayasegawa sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il se demanda pourquoi il était si nerveux à l'idée de voir Byakuya.

Il saurait bientôt pourquoi. **(Vous avez bien sûr, votre petite idée, non ?)**

_Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre sera peut-être un peu particulier... _Dites-nous si vous souhaitez un lemon ou non, nous ferons en conséquence !_  
><em>

_ Miss._

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**


	6. Thé à tête

_**Chapitre 6 : « Thé ta tête »**_

Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'aller dans le monde réel suite à l'ouverture d'un Senkeimon, Byakuya avait été surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison d'envoyer un capitaine pour des Arrancars. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant le Senkaimon qui devait lui permettre de rejoindre le monde des humains qu'il avait été prévenu de la présence de trois Espadas. _(Le pauvre... C'est toujours le dernier au courant de tout !)_ Il avait plutôt mal prit le fait que Zaraki Kenpachi l'accompagne, alors il avait préféré prendre le portail personnel de la famille Kuchiki avec son lieutenant plutôt que de suivre la capitaine de la onzième **(là on voit que c'est un vrai riche ! Nan franchement Kenpachi va pas le bouffer **...)_(Ca non... Mais ils pourraient bien finir par se battre entre eux plutôt qu'avec leurs vrais ennemis!)_. Bien que, au final, cela n'ait rien changé, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés presque simultanément. **(Et en plus tout ça pour rien !) (Notez mon adoration de Byakuya)**_(Mais je te zutes !)_

Il était content d'avoir pu aider à nouveau le 5e siège Yumichika **(Amour, quand tu nous tiens ^^). **Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il appréciait vraiment de voir des gens comme lui à la onzième division. Assis à son bureau, seul, il s'autorisa un sourire, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière la porte. _(Et Monsieur Sourire disparaît...) _Le serviteur s'agenouilla avant de déclarer, sans ouvrir la porte :

-Byakuya-sama, le 5e siège de la onzième division, Ayasegawa Yumichika est là. **(tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! PS : ce n'est pas une phrase à double sens !)**_ (Ça, c'est ce que tu dis !)_

-Très bien. J'arrive.

Il se leva, prit son haori posé à côté de lui. Il le regarda un instant. Quand il était seul chez lui, il enlevait le manteau blanc. Finalement, il le posa. Il n'en aurait pas besoin, ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie, après tout.

Il entra dans le salon du premier bâtiment. Ayasegawa s'inclina légèrement à son entrée.

-Capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya le salua d'un signe de la tête et l'amena devant une petite table basse.

-Je t'en pire, assied-toi, dit-il en lui montrant un coussin.

Le 5e siège s'exécuta, et l'hôte s'assit en face de lui.

-J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre, Capitaine Kuchiki.

-Absolument pas.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu que je devais repousser votre invitation, car je venais de recevoir un ordre de mission, et Ikkaku était très pressé... **(Comme pour les citrons !)**

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Byakuya.

Un léger silence s'installa, rapidement rompu par le noble :

-Comment c'est passé ta convalescence ?

-Je n'ai plus rien, si ce n'est un mal de tête horriblement agaçant... C'est fort agréable d'être actuellement dans un endroit aussi calme.

Byakuya ne dit rien. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le manoir, si ce n'était celui des grillons dehors **(vous-voyez, les insectes qui font un bruit apaisant pour certains, et d'autres, comme pour moi, un bruit agaçant au possible)**. L'atmosphère était réellement apaisante. **(Ou énervante)**_ (Ah, toi aussi ? Je déteste les insectes...)_

Une jeune femme vint leur apporter le thé. Yumichika prit une gorgée, mais se brûla le palais **(le pas doué !)**. Il toussota et reposa la tasse sur la table, gêné **(pauvre chou, tu t'es brûlé la langue)**. Byakuya sourit très légèrement, c'est-à-dire de façon imperceptible pour qui que ce soir d'autre que lui-même.

-Capitaine Kuchiki... Si je puis vous poser une question... Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? J'ai entendu dire que ma division n'était pas de vos amis proches. **(Sans blague ?)**

-Il me semble te l'avoir dit. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ton Zanpakutô... Quant à ta division... Si tu en es représentatif, elle remonte considérablement dans mon estime.

Flatté du commentaire, Yumichika rougit violemment. **(KAWAIII !)**

-Je vous remercie, Capitaine...

-Je ne suis pas en fonction, tu n'as pas à dire « capitaine ». **(Le coup de froid)**

Le noble porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, et alors qu'Ayasegawa voulait l'imiter, il se brûla à nouveau, sauf que cette fois sa réaction fut plus violente, il renversa la tasse et le thé bouillant se répandit sur ses genoux. Il poussa un glapissement de douleur** (la chochotte)**_(Méeuh ! C'toi la chochotte ! Il vient de s'ébouillanter... C'est pas marrant, arrêtez de rire !)_. Immédiatement, Byakuya se leva et s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, essuyant tant bien que mal le liquide fumant des jambes de Yumichika _(Oui, il vient de sortir une éponge de sa manche par magie...)_. Celui-ci rougit à nouveau, s'excusant maladroitement.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura la capitaine, tant que tu ne t'es pas brûlé...

-Heu... Non, non, je n'ai rien...

Ayasegawa était terriblement gêné. Ayant épongé tout ce qu'il pouvait, Byakuya se redressa, levant la tête vers son invité. Yumichika rougit encore plus : leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches... _(Vous savez, c'est comme dans la pub avec le hérisson et l'éponge... Là il y en a un avec des plumes à la place des piques, et l'autre avec l'éponge !)_

-Capitaine Kuchiki...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ce titre.

-E... Excusez-moi... Kuchiki...-dono.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu. Il était toujours très porche de Yumichika, qui se surprit à penser qu'au final, la proximité du noble ne le dérangeait pas **(comme c'est étonnant)**. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, avant que Byakuya ne se penche à nouveau. Tout en prenant la tasse renversée sur la table, il effleura la main d'Ayasegawa **(si c'est pas du flirt !)**. Encore une fois, le pauvre ne put que rougir **(de la même couleur que les cheveux de notre ananas/poivron national ^^)**. Il recula sa main, s'attirant le regard ennuyé du capitaine, qui rassembla les débris du récipient. Pour sortir de cette situation qu'il trouvait gênante, Yumichika balbutia :

-Vous … Vous ne vouliez pas voir … Mon Zanpakutô ? _(Dirais-je... Il n'y a pas que le __Zanpakutô qu'il veut voir XD)_

-Si, bien sûr, fit le noble en se levant soudainement.

Byakuya était contrarié que son invité ne le laisse pas faire. Mais bon, la soirée ne faisait que commencer... **(Et la fin sera bien mieux que le début …) **_(Ça dépend pour qui !Bellya me comprendra...)_

-Viens.

Le 5e siège obéit **(comme un gentil petit chien**)_(Ho, mais tu remets encore ça avec les chiens ?)_. Il suivit son hôte dans les couloirs du manoir, jusqu'à une salle souterraine, dissimulée sous les bâtiments de la résidence.

-Les murs sont faits de pierre Sekki, expliqua Byakuya devant le visible désarroi de Yumichika. Comme ça, personne ne pourra sentir ton reiatsu. **(la classe !)**

-Je ne savais pas que vous disposiez d'une telle salle...

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il s'avança vers le fond de la salle et se tourna vers Ayasegawa. Ce dernier dégaina doucement.

Il libéra son Zanpakutô, et prit son temps pour expliquer à Byakuya son fonctionnement, sa façon de le contrôler et, bien sûr, pourquoi il le surnommait Fuji Kujaku. Le noble semblait consterné.

-C'est stupide de faire passer ta division avant ton Zanpakutô.** (Hochements de tête !)**

-Kuchiki-dono ! _(Sous-titre : « n'insultez pas ma division chérie !)_

-Ton Zanpakutô partage ton âme, c'est une partie de toi ! De refuser ses talents et ses compétences vous nuit à tous les deux. Tu devrais le faire passer devant n'importe quoi d'autre.

-N'importe quoi, hein ?

Yumichika baissa la tête, et les lianes bleues disparurent.

-Ruri-iro Kujaku et moi sommes au final... Plutôt semblables. J'attends de lui qu'il comprenne la place que tiens ma division dans ma vie.

Le noble n'ajouta rien, se contentant de hausser vaguement les épaules. Ils s'entraînèrent un peu, avant que Byakuya ne cède, excédé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'à force de côtoyer les autres capitaines, il avait oublié que tous les Shinigamis ne possédaient une force incroyable... **(GROSSE CHEVILLE !)**_ (Simplement de l'estime de soi et de ses collègues ^^)_

-Tu n'arriveras à rien, si tu frappes comme ça, commenta-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Tout en soupirant, Byakuya se plaça dans le dos de Yumichika, appuyé sur son épaule, et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour le guider dans ses coups. Troublé une nouvelle fois par la sensation du corps du noble contre le sien, Yumichika perdit toute concentration. Le mouvement des mains de Byakuya se fit plus insistant.

-Frappes comme ça, dit-il en lui faisant faire le geste, si tu veux toucher**. (Phrase à double sens !)**_ (Je ne nierais pas que durant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai caché pas mal de phrases à double sens ^^)_

Yumichika balbutia quelques mots totalement incompréhensibles.

Byakuya sourit doucement dans le dos de son hôte. Il était _vraiment_ à sa merci. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et son menton se posa sur l'épaule d'Ayasegawa qui n'osa pas bouger **(on dirait une souris prise au piège)**_(Mon surnom est Souris... Et je veux bien être prise dans ce genre de piège ^^)_ Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il s'avança encore, et ses lèvres frôlèrent son cou.

-K... Kuchiki-dono !

Il remua vaguement, sans pour autant se dégager. Byakuya, d'une légère pression de la main, l'invita à baisser la lame de son Zanpakutô, et encore une fois ses lèvres vinrent taquiner la peau du cou de Yumichika. **(C'est moi, ou il est entreprenant notre p'tit Kiri ?)**_ (Il l'est, et il assume !)_

Ce dernier _(Yumichika, hein, pas Kiri...)_ était totalement paniqué. Maintenant qu'il avait compris le petit jeu de son hôte, il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était à la fois gênant et agréable. « Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? » se demanda-t-il, « je ne peux pas... Pas lui ! ».

La main gauche de Byakuya lâcha celles de Yumichika pour se poser doucement sur le milieu de son dos, avant de remonter sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre sa nuque. Au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent imperceptiblement la naissance de ses cheveux, Ayasegawa abattit toute résistance. Après tout... Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il sentit le souffle chaud du noble dans son cou, et la deuxième main le lâcha pour se glisser autour de sa taille, ce qui finit de faire perdre ses moyens à Yumichika qui lâcha son Zanpakutô _(Le pauvre Kujaku ! On le laisse choir par terre...)_. Sa tête tomba en arrière, et le capitaine profita de cette position de soumission pour faire une ligne de petits baisers dans son cou. Byakuya enleva sa main de sa taille et la posa sur son épaule pour le retourner légèrement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment. Ayasegawa avait un peu peur, mais le regard de Byakuya le rassura immédiatement **(comment un glaçon peut-il nous rassurer ? Parce que c'est un Kiri, bien sûr !)**. Le noble sourit de façon visible cette fois, et Yumichika le trouva... A la fois magnifique et terrifiant. « Un fruit empoisonné... » Pensa-t-il en voyant le noble s'approcher doucement.

Byakuya l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Un fruit empoisonné... Que je vais mordre à pleine dents ». **(KYA !) **

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**

_Et oui, ça s'arrête là ! La suite... Au prochain chapitre ! Pour ceux qui seraient frustrés... Le suite sera plus acidulée !_


	7. thé au citron

Avant de commencer ce chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup de gens, il nous faut remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, et répondre à quelques commentaires !

Tout d'abord, remerciements particuliers à **Lylyne67**, qui suit cette fic depuis ses tout débuts et dont les messages rendent toujours le sourire (et à qui on doit un OS !). Pour répondre à ton dernier commentaire... Pour qu'il lui saute dessus... Ça vient, ça vient !

A **Jyuune-chan**, **Black Vision** et **maos07** : merci, on se démène pour trouver des couples originaux, mais la plupart du temps ça part surtout de gros délires entre nous ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : « Thé au citron... »<strong>_

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Ayasegawa, Byakuya frissonna **(il y a pourtant une**** ambiance chaude, je trouve…)**. Il crevait d'envie de faire ça depuis le début de la soirée **(crevait **?)_(Oui, oui !)_. Mais il savait que maintenant, s'il voulait aller plus loin, il lui faudrait être patient... S'il lui sautait dessus comme ça, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne le revoie plus jamais **(et se serait un peu bête pour la suite de l'histoire … Donc il faut qu'il fasse attention !)**.

La main posée sur sa nuque descendit sensuellement dans son dos et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, alors que l'autre, posée sur l'épaule de Yumichika, se frayait un chemin vers sa joue. Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, c'était plus facile pour Byakuya d'entreprendre quelque chose. « Quoi que... Notre précédente position n'était pas mal non plus » pensa le noble avec ironie **(p'tain le pervers, j'en étais sûr **!)_(Pardon si vous le trouvez un peu OOC, mais là c'était trop tentant !)_. Le plus jeune semblait troublé : il n'avait pas l'air aussi sûr que le capitaine.

Byakuya rompit le baiser et regarda l'autre homme dans les yeux, toujours aussi souriant. « Allons-y délicatement... **» (On dirait un chat surveillant sa gentille petite souris ^^)**_(A croire que Bellya a un problème avec les souris aussi..__. Serais-je visée ? =O)_. Il pencha à nouveau la tête et déposa une ligne de doux baisers dans son cou, et Ayasegawa laissa sa tête pencher vers l'arrière pour lui montrer qu'il se laissait faire. Avec un peu plus d'ardeur devant sa réaction, le noble posa ses deux mains sur son torse, avant d'en glisser une sous sa veste pour dévoiler une épaule blanche **(comme neige, j'ai pourtant dit qu'il faisait chaud !).** Ses lèvres parcoururent toute la longueur entre la mâchoire et l'épaule. Yumichika frissonna violemment à ce contact et entoura d'un bras la taille de Byakuya pour le coller à lui. _(Voilà, on y arrive!)_ Le noble le poussa doucement contre le mur tout en commençant à caresser son dos et ses côtes. Le 5e siège répondit à ses gestes et lui caressant lui aussi le dos et le ventre **(le copieur !)**. D'un geste adroit, Byakuya réussit à enlever tout le haut de Yumichika et se baissa encore pour embrasser son torse. Ses doigts fins suivaient les contours de sa fine musculature **(qui est au passage ****pratiquement inexi****stante****)** _(Alors là, je dis non ! Il est sans doute plus musclé qu'il en a l'air... !)_Tandis que ses lèvres commençaient à taquiner l'un des mamelons. Ayasegawa ne put alors retenir un gémissement. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'autre, et il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui. Ayasegawa batailla un moment avec le filet qui retenait les Kenseikans de Byakuya, ce fut finalement le noble qui l'enleva d'un geste expert **(l'habitude... Mais il aurait au moins pu laisser Ayasegawa les e****nlever, après tout, il lui faudra bien de l'entraînement **_**!)**__(Surtout s'il doit le refaire...!)__._ Il se releva pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, et laissa ses doigts agiles effleurer son corps et descendre peu à peu. Prit d'un violent frisson, Ayasegawa s'appuya contre Byakuya, et ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras tout en continuant sa sensuelle descente le long de son corps. Très lentement, il atteignit la naissance de son pantalon, et commença à le caresser à travers le tissu. Yumichika gémit doucement, ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire au capitaine.

-Tu es très sensible, murmura-t-il. **(Imaginez le regard pervers ^^)**_(Quel changement de personnalité ! Je commencer à penser que Byakuya est schizophrène !)_

Pour toute réponse, le 5e siège grogna avant de gémir à nouveau lorsque le noble répéta son geste. Byakuya se baissa avec agilité et embrassa le ventre du jeune homme, laissant une main courir le long de sa jambe gauche tandis que l'autre attaquait adroitement le pantalon pour le défaire. Le fin tissu noir glissa, le laissant avec comme unique rempart son caleçon. Byakuya continua ses caresses, le sentant s'exciter de plus en plus. Il finit par ôter cette dernière barrière, et Yumichika rougit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être vu... Dans ce genre de position. **(Perso' je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui en ont l'habitude)**_(Et pourtant...)_

Byakuya ne parut pas s'en formaliser et commença à lécher doucement son membre tendu, jouant avec, arrachant des gémissements aigus au 5e siège qui emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux... Il posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité, et Ayasegawa se sentit soudainement faiblir : jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait ressentir ça **(normal, il est puceau je crois…)**_(Mmh... Pas sûre ^^)._ Un long gémissement aigu s'échappa de sa gorge, pour le plus grand plaisir de Byakuya qui continua avec encore plus de ferveur. Rapidement, le plus jeune ne fut plus en mesure de se retenir et se libéra dans un grand cri. Le capitaine se releva et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ca... Capitaine Kuchiki... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous...

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça...

Byakuya sourit et laissa le 5e siège s'appuyer sur son épaule le temps de reprendre son souffle après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Yumichika se reprit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et entreprit même de lui rendre la pareille. Il défit avec rapidité le bas de Byakuya, exposant l'objet de sa convoitise. Amusé par son empressement, le noble se laissa faire, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait venir, il arrêta le plus jeune d'un geste de la main.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Ayasegawa en se relevant, usant pour la première fois du tutoiement**. (LE SOUMIS !)**

-Si, bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite...

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son épaule, tirant un soupir de plaisir à Yumichika. Il pensa qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son bassin ondulait contre celui d'Ayasegawa, leur arrachant à tous deux des gémissements de plaisir. De se sentir ainsi en contact avec Byakuya faisait voir des étoiles au 5e siège **(et les nuage****s du 7****e**** ciel aussi…)** : pour lui, le point de non-retour était atteint depuis longtemps déjà...

Byakuya prit son temps pour préparer Ayasegawa. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, bien qu'il sentit le jeune homme se tortiller sous lui en quémandant implicitement qu'il le prenne rapidement. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était prêt, il retira ses doigts et tout en l'embrassant tendrement, il le pénétra. Lentement, certes, mais en une seule fois. Yumichika ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur. **(Tu m'étonnes … Surt****out que Bya-kun doit être bien armé ^^)**_(Et on dit que c'est moi qui __suis__ perverse ? Remarques, c'est pas faux...)_

-Je croyais que quelqu'un de la onzième était plus résistant que ça, dit-il ironiquement en s'arrêtant pour laisser le 5e siège reprendre son souffle et se décrisper.

Après quelques secondes, Yumichika sourit à la remarque et passa doucement ses mains sur les fesses et le dos de Byakuya pour le sommer de continuer, ce qu'il fit **(qui ne l'aurait pas fait **_**?)**__(Mmh... Ceux qui n'aiment pas Aya' ?)__._ Il entama un mouvement de va-et-viens régulier, rapide et précis : il touchait la prostate du plus jeune à chaque coup de rein, faisant crier Ayasegawa de plaisir. La jouissance les rattrapa vite tellement ils étaient excités tous les deux. Ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, et Byakuya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

-Je n'aurais _vraiment_ jamais cru ça de toi... murmura Yumichika.

-Je sais...

Le noble releva la tête et l'embrassa. Ayasegawa sourit tendrement. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. « Si le capitaine venait à savoir ça... Et que dirait Ikkaku ! » **(Vous le saurez bientôt **^^) _(Arrêtes de spoiler !)_.Mais il l'oublia bien vite, la tête encore étourdie et embrumée par le plaisir. Le capitaine lui souriait toujours **(dites, vous p****ensez qu'il est malade **_**?)**__(Juste content...)__._ Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Byakuya se leva gracieusement et récupéra ses vêtements, puis tendit les siens à Yumichika tandis qu'il commençait à s'habiller. Ayasegawa en fit de même. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il se planta face à l'autre homme, l'air gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est à toi de voir. Pour ma part, j'ai apprécié cette soirée... Alors n'hésites pas à repasser. J'aimerais qu'on ait plus l'occasion de discuter... Discuter vraiment.

-Pourquoi ne pas parler maintenant ? **(A ton avis, pardi ?)**

-Parce qu'il est plutôt difficile de tenir une conversation normale avec une personne quand on vient juste de faire l'amour avec elle, et de plus il est tard, et Ikkaku risque de se demander où tu es.

Yumichika soupira en prenant une petite moue toute triste.

-Dans ce cas...

-Ne crois pas que je te chasse, reprit vivement Byakuya en s'approchant. Restes autant que tu le souhaites. Si tu veux parler, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis là.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le jeune homme en riant, rien ne presse ! Et puis, tu as raison, Ikkaku et le capitaine doivent se demander ce que je fais... Je vais y aller.

Il embrassa doucement le noble qui l'enserra dans ses bras. Leur étreinte fut longue et douce, puis Byakuya relâcha son amant et le raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

Il sourit en voyant que le 5e siège avait quelques difficultés à marcher, suite à ce qu'il venait de faire... **(J'ai hâte de voir la réactio****n de membres de la onzième division devant un canard …)**

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà ! Mon premier lemon... Moi qui pensais que ce serait dur à écrire, au final c'était plutôt marrant <em>_! Encore__ merci à tous de nous suivre et de laisser des reviews ! Miss Fromage  
><em>


	8. Je veux dormir !

**Yo, je sais que l'attente de ce chapitre a dû être insupportable… Mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un long long chapitre… ****Par contre si vous voulez me tuer à la fin il faudra faire la queue je crois… Je dis ça, je dis rien…**

_Yosh ! Merci à tous de continuer à suivre ! Je sais, ce chapitre a tardé... Bellya a eu un peu de mal à donner une suite au précédent chapitre, et je n'étais pas là, la semaine passée... Mais voici enfin la suite ! (Ah... Petite note à Lylyne : tu nous avais donné une idée pas mal ^^ Mais il y aura pire dans les prochains chapitres !)_

**ENJOY, BAKA-BANKAI !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je veux dormir !<strong>

Yumichika, sur le chemin du retour, ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette étreinte, pour le moins passionnée _(Et c'est peu dire !)_**(yep, après tout il en boîte encore …)****.** A cette pensée une jolie couleur cramoisie apparu sur ses joues. Après tout, rien n'avait été prémédité_ (Pour lui... Parce que mon Byaku avait tout prévu ! Le vilain conspirate__ur...__) _**(p'tain l'image que tu donnes de ton chéri ^^****)**. Tout était venu à l'instinct, au feeling… Alors peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait quitté Byakuya, celui-ci regrettait… A cette pensé une vive douleur lui vrilla la poitrine.

Non, c'était impossible que Byakuya ait des regrets ! Il lui avait même demandé de repasser pour, cette fois-ci, une vraie conversation. Mais alors, cela n'avait été qu'une coucherie d'une nuit ? Non plus, il lui avait clairement signifié que cette nuit avait été des plus agréables… **(Bah oui, tu voulais peut-être qu'il te dise que t'es un mauvais coup ?)**

Toujours dans ses pensées, Yumichika ouvrit la porte de son dortoir. Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à son lit _(Mode « furet furtif » ON)_, sans néanmoins allumer la lumière. Ikkaku devait déjà dormir, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le réveiller, cela ne ramènerait que plus de questions dans sa pauvre petite tête _(M'enfin... C'toi la petite tête !)_**(Chut, c'est un moment important ! ou pas **_…) _… Comment aurait-il pu expliquer son retour aussi tardif et son déhanché de canard ? … Non vraiment il valait mieux qu'Ikkaku reste couché ! _Ça c'est sûr, on le préfère __allonger__...!)_**(p'tain mais chutt !)**

Yumichika enleva donc son vêtement de jour, et enfila son pyjama _(Et j'attends toujours de voir la tête du pyjama !)_**(Tu verras un jour je le décrirai ^^)**. Il allait se glisser dans son lit, mais une lumière vive fut allumée. Ayasegawa, ébloui par celle-ci, ne put pas tout de suite reconnaître l'auteur de cet acte de barbarie envers ses yeux.

Malheureusement, l'auteur de ce crime ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, qu'il était déjà plaqué contre un mur. _(Wait ! Il y a deux minutes, il était dans son lit, et là il est « dos au mmur » mouhaha__ha...?)_**(Bah, oui tout va vite avec notre Yumi', tout le monde veut se le faire ^^)**

-Où étais-tu ? Je t'attends depuis des heures !

-Ikkaku ? C'est toi ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs …

Voyant que celui-ci ne le lâchait pas, il lui demanda :

-Ikkaku ? Pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? Tu me fais mal…

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa plainte.

-Où étais-tu ? Répond-moi ! lança-t-il d'une voix plus forte, tout en resserrant son bras sur la gorge de Yumichika, et un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. _(Il donne, dans les gémissements, ce soir, le Yuyu !)_**(Et pas qu'un peu ^^, je me demande si le lendemain il aura encore des cordes vocales…)**

-Ikkaku … lâche…moi…tu…me…fais…mal…je…peux…plus…res…pi…rer…

La douleur au niveau de la gorge se fit encore plus insistante. Yumichika crût que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Puis la pression diminua petit à petit, pour finalement disparaître totalement. Ayasegawa prit dès lors une immense inspiration, tout en se massant la gorge et en toussotant.

-Tu sais, Ikkaku, tu aurais pu me demander cela d'une autre manière.

-Réponds-moi. Où étais-tu ?

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-Non, je pense avoir le droit à garder mes secrets après ce que tu viens de me faire. _(C'est officiel, les persos sont vraiment OOC... ^^)_**(Mais euhh, c'était trop tentant de mettre cette réplique !)**

Ikkaku se mit à marcher en rond dans la pièce. Yumichika, ayant toujours du mal à respirer, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au moins quand il marchait, il ne l'étouffait pas _(Pourquoi l'__empêcherait__-il de marcher, de toute façon ? -'__')_** (peut-être parce que ça donne le tournis…)**. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Ikkaku dit, finalement :

-Je t'ai vu**.**** (Euh… Normal, il est en face de toi ****- -****')**

-Pardon ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Je t'ai vu aller chez Kuchiki !

Yumichika, à l'évocation du nom de son nouvel amant, se mit à rougir fiévreusement. Ikkaku remarquant cette réaction plus qu'étrange, se mit dans une fureur noire.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Je ne rougis pas ! _(Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !)_**(Euh… C'est un mec j'te signale –**** -****')**

-Tu mens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Dis-moi ! **(****euh… Y'a trop de trucs pour tout dire en une fois ^^)**

Ikkaku ne recevant pas la réponse à sa question, plaqua de nouveau Yumichika contre le mur, et reprit :

-Il t'a touché, c'est ça ?

Yumichika rougissant de plus en plus, Ikkaku s'énerva d'autant plus.

-P'tain les nobles se croient tout permis, franchement, il faudrait leur apprendre…

Yumichika, passablement énervé, ne put retenir sa rage aux dernières paroles, il gifla donc Ikkaku pour sa remarque.

-IL NE M'A RIEN FAIT JE TE DIT ! Rien que je ne voulais pas en tout cas …

-Laisse-moi rire ! Tu rougis comme une pivoine, tes fringues sont mal mises, toi qui pourtant prend un grand plaisir à vérifier que tout est en ordre… ATTENDS, TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! Comment ça, « rien que je ne voulais pas » ?

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Yumichika baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer le rougissement de ses joues. Ikkaku, choqué, lâcha Ayasegawa qui s'écrasa mollement sur le sol. Ikkaku se mit dès lors à marcher en rond dans la pièce **(pour changer)**. Le 5e siège, surpris de la réaction d'Ikkaku, releva la tête, tout en se relevant. Voyant qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Ikkaku ne semblait plus penser à lui, Yumichika tenta de s'enfuir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Ikkaku ne l'avait pas oublié. Ayasegawa se retrouva donc plaqué contre le mur près de la porte, les poignets enserré dans une poigne de fer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Notre conversation n'est pas terminée !

-Si, elle est terminée, et maintenant je m'en vais ! _(Retour au chapitre 1... « Et je m'en vais de ce pas » ^^)_

Tout en disant cela Yumichika se retourna brusquement, libérant au passage ses poignets. Il mit la main sur la poignée, prêt à la tourner, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit pivoter à nouveau. Yumichika voulant en finir prépara son poing _(C'est Rayman !__) _**(XD, tu ne savais pas ?****)**, prêt à le lancer au visage de son ami.

Mais une fois retourné, des lèvres brûlantes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surpris, Yumichika ne réagit pas. Puis une langue avide tenta de forcer l'entrée **(de sa bouche, bande de perverse ^^)**. Réagissant enfin il se débattit, mais son opposant ne comprenant pas la situation, le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, mais plus rudement toutefois.

Yumichika poussa un cri silencieux à l'impact de son dos. Ikkaku en profita pour faire glisser sa langue avide dans la bouche de sa proie. Un balai langoureux commença. Mais, Yumichika, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, mordit la langue de son ami. Celui-ci, mécontent de la réaction de sa proie, poussa un grognement de mécontentement, mais se rempara aussitôt des lèvres en face de lui.

Yumichika, au pied du mur, n'avait pas le choix. Il devait frapper son ami. Évidemment avec les mains bloquées, le choix était restreint. Il n'eut donc que la possibilité de frapper son ami à l'entrejambe. Celui-ci **(son ami)** s'écroula au sol tout en se tenant les parties meurtries. **(O****uch, sa doit faire mal !)**

-Enfoiré... Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Yumichika, enfin libéré de son bourreau, s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction de la porte Il se saisit de la poigné, et répondit :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Quel drôle de question ! C'est évident, non ?

-Non ça ne l'est pas. J'essaie juste de te purifier de l'autre démon !

-Purifier ? Purifier ? Mais tu t'es bien regardé ? Nom de Dieu ! Tu es ivre mort, allongé sur le sol, en train de te tenir les parties. Et tu crois que tu vas me purifier ?

-Oui !_ (Haha, il en a des belles, celui-ci !)_

Yumichika excédé, éclata.

-Ahahaha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu crois qu'il m'a sali ? Tu crois qu'il m'a eu de force ? Non, tout faux, je le voulais. Tu comprends ? JE LE VOULAIS ! Et toi, voulant jouer le preux chevalier blanc, tu veux maintenant sauver « ma pureté » ? Je vais être clair ! S'il est le démon que tu prétends, je me jetterai dans ses bras SANS H-E-S-I-T-E-R un seul instant !

Sur ces mots, Yumichika partit en courant tout en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ikkaku, lui, resté au sol, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Quel idiot tu fais Yumichika… Ne peux-tu pas comprendre mes réels sentiments envers toi, malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble… ?

Sur les visages d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika, on pouvait voir des larmes silencieuses dévaler leurs joues…

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bellya sent une tonne de regards noirs se poser sur elle…<strong>_

_**-**_**Euhhh… Je vais vous expliquer ! (Voit des couteaux, et des haches, des enveloppes, tout objets tranchant apparaître dans les mains des lectrices…)**_ Puis-je ? *Prend un long couteau de boucher et s'approche avec un m__agnifique sourire à la Gin sur le visage*_

**-Ehehehe…. Certains d'entre vous (dont Miss Fromage) se plaignaient que je faisais des chapitres trop courts, alors là le problème est résolu ! ^^'' **_N'__êtes-vous__ pas d'accord ? Elle fait des chapitres trop __courts__ ! M__oi je dis : on en veut plus !_

**Bellya voit une lectrice s'avancer et dire :**

**-On voulait des chapitres plus longs et du lemon **_(Ouais !)_**, ou encore pseudo lemon, mais avec BYAKUYA, pas avec un Ikkaku ivre mort dont les hormones se rebellent !**

**Bellya n'ayant aucune réponse à cela, se met à courir dans le sens opposée aux lectrices, et crie :**

**-Vous ne m'aurez jamais! Je cours plus vite que vous ! Mouahahaha !**_(Miss fait un __crochet__-patte à Bellya qui passe à côté d'elle et la livre en pâture aux lectrices)_

_-Zut ! Quelle maladroite je fais ! _

**Bellya bien plus agile que cela, se libéra, et décampa en vitesse ! Tout en criant :**

**-Si vous voulez les chapitres suivant, faut vous tenir à carreaux ! Et puis si vous me tuer vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^**

**Après ce délire personnel, (enfin je suis sûre que la moitié des lectrices sont en train de se dire ça…).**

**Je me mets de suite à écrire la suite ^^, laissez des reviews ! (Comme ça je pourrais compter le nombre de gens qui veulent me ****tuer …).**

_Bon, j'espère que malgré les délires paranoïaques (avec forte tendance narcissique) de Bellya, vous avez apprécié :D Pas d'inquiétudes cependant, nous n'allons pas tomber dans l'histoire sérieuse, ennuyante à mourir, ou type death-fic. On va cont__inuer à s'éclater avec du grand n'importe quoi !_


	9. Encore et toujours du thé

**Encore et toujours du thé…**

Au bout d'un certain temps, Yumichika s'arrêta de courir, et regarda autour de lui. Bien évidemment il était perdu.

-Courir comme un malade dans la rue sans regarder où on va…. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour faire ça ! S'écria-t-il._ (Mais non, pas que toi mon chou... Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Ichigo, etc, aussi...)_**(En gros tous les Shinigamis pratiquement…)**

Yumichika tourna sur lui-même pour chercher un quelconque indice pour deviner où il se trouvait… Mais rien, nada, que dalle… Il ne reconnaissait rien du tout…

-Merde, c'est vraiment ma journée ! Pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Le 5ieme siège, fatigué après sa longue course, chercha un mur des yeux pour s'adosser à celui-ci. _(C'est... Heu... No com__ment ! -''__)_ Une fois qu'il eut trouvé un mur, relativement propre, ainsi que relativement joli, il s'y adossa et se mit à penser à haute voix :

-Bon, récapitulons la soirée. J'ai tout d'abord été chez Byakuya pour lui parler des capacités de mon Zanpakutô… Et on a fini par coucher ensemble. _(Quel résumé !)_**(tu voulais peut-être que je résume lemon ?)**

Des souvenirs de leur étreinte passionnée lui revinrent en mémoire, et une jolie couleur rosée apparu sur ses joues. **(KAWAI !)**

-Ensuite je suis rentré au dortoir, j'ai tenté de me coucher, mais Ikkaku m'as réveillé **(il dormait pas encore…mais bon, bref…)**. On s'est disputé… Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai frappé et puis je suis parti… Après, je me suis mis à courir… Et maintenant je suis perdu ! Que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire ? _(Voyez notre influence néfaste... Il devient fou, il parle tout seul, le pauvre !)_

Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. Yumichika, bien décidé à ne pas rester éternellement adossé à un mur, se mit debout puis réfléchit à la manière de retrouver son chemin. _(Il est obligé de se mettre debout pour réfléchir ?)_**(Yep !)**Demander aux habitants était hors de question, après tout, quelle image donnerait-il de la 11e division ? _(Ça peut pas être pire que celle qu'elle a déjà...)_

Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut finalement une idée. Peut-être pas extraordinaire, mais cela pouvait marcher...

Il sauta souplement sur le haut du mur, sur lequel il s'était précédemment adossé. _(Quel génie -.-'' C'est son copain qui va être fier...)_**(Au moins lui est pas resté à attendre ses serviteurs****^^, je dis ça je dis rien ….)** Une fois sur celui-ci, il se mit à chercher le bâtiment le plus haut qu'il pourrait voir. Il vit au loin, le Sõkyoku. **(Vous savez l'endroit où le truc avec un gros couteau de bouché que Ichigo bloque en un coup !)**

Il se mit dès lors en mouvement, se dirigeant vers celui-ci. Sautant de toit en toit…

Après une trentaine de minutes passées à se diriger vers le lieu d'exécution, et voyant qu'il était loin d'y arriver, il utilisa le shunpo pour l'atteindre plus rapidement. Au loin, il put apercevoir les premières lueurs de l'aube.

« Mon Dieu », pensa-t-il, « je n'ai pas vu la nuit passer ! »

xXx

Dans une toute autre partie, mais néanmoins pas si lointaine du Seireitei, se passait une scène tout aussi intéressante. _(Intéressante__, intéressante, c'est vite dit =D)_**(Mais si c'est intéressant !)**

Au pied d'une auberge, l'on pouvait entendre une rousse à forte poitrine chantonner. _(Smooooke on the water...)_**(Nan moi je vois plus,**** Joe Cocker - You** **Can Leave Your Hat)**Elle était accompagnée d'un homme brun, possédant un tatouage évocateur sur la joue. Le jeune homme, tout aussi ivre que son amie, avait toutes les plus grandes peines du monde à tenir sur ses deux pieds. Il était en grande discussion avec un autre homme, qui était pour le moins… Extrêmement étrange. _(C'toi qu'est extrêmement étrange !)_Faisant un peu moins de deux mètres,_(1,8_**8**_m, environ...)_ possédant des cheveux rouges, des tatouages tribaux sur un corps qui était pour le moins découvert. La rousse décrite précédemment était littéralement en train de le déshabiller. Le roux, ayant autant bu que ses deux amis, avait encore dans une certaine capacité de réfléchir et de se mouvoir, ce plutôt correctement.

Après cette magnifique description de la scène _(On a pas la même défin__ition du mot « magnifique »...)_**(Grrr, ferme-là trente seconde et lit un peu !)****, **revenons quelques instants en arrière, intéressons-nous aux paroles échangées.

-Alleeez, Renji, aide-moi un peu !

-Pas question !

-Mais euuh, je veux juste montrer à Shu-chan, comment on fait un strip-tease dans les règles de l'art. Imagines si un jour, il a besoin d'en faire un ? _(Je veux voir !)_Comment il fera, s'il ne sait pas faire ? Alleeez ! **(J'adore son argument ^^)**

-J'ai dit non ! Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui me déshabillerai, pour montrer comment on fait un strip-tease. Après tout, c'est ton idée, t'as qu'à le faire ! _(Rooh, Renji, vilain petit pervers !)_

-Je peux pas le faire !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Rooh, tête de poivron, si t'avais pas remarqué je suis une femme ! _(Rangiku, tu as un double détail qui fait qu'il a sans doute remarqué...)_

-Le rapport avec la choucroute ? **(moi j'en vois pas perso'…)**

-J'ai pas un corps de mec, donc si je lui montre, il pourra pas le refaire !

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Penses-tu qu'il pourrait jouer avec ses cheveux comme ça, et mettre son doigt comme ça ? dit-elle tout en passant une main dans ces cheveux, formant un chignon au-dessus de sa tête, et en mettant son doigt entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. _(Je sais faire aussi =D)_**(Toute femme sait faire ça ^^)**

Shuuhei, qui était depuis le début de l'échange resté silencieux, faillit tomber la tête la première, en voyant l'expression de Matsumoto. Celle-ci se mit à sourire sensuellement, en voyant l'expression du Vice-Capitaine de la 9e division. Renji n'ayant pas fait attention à l'échange, lança :

-Je vois pas en quoi si c'est moi qui le fait ça changerait quelque chose… Après tout, j'ai les cheveux longs aussi ! **(y a vraiment rien dans le crâne le poivron ! Franchement, moi j'aimerai trop le voir faire ce que Matsumoto a fait^^, ça doit être tordant !)**

-Grrr, ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu t'y mets ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

-Yep !

-Si c'est toi je pourrai mater au passage ! _(Rooh, Rangiku, vilaine petite perverse !)_

Renji n'ayant pas prévu cette réponse, resta comme deux ronds de flancs. On entendit soudainement :

-QUOOOIII ?

Apparemment Shuuei était plus réactif que lui. Matsumoto, pas le moins du monde impressionnée pas le cri _(Faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude, vu son capitaine...)_, répondit :

-Bah, quoi ? Si je peux t'éduquer et me rincer l'œil, c'est tout bénef' ! **(bah… elle a raison je dis ^^ !)**

Sur ce elle se remit à chantonner une célèbre musique de strip-tease, tout en bougeant sensuellement.

Shuuei s'était soudainement arrêté de fonctionner. Il commença à saigner du nez dès le début du célèbre retirage de haut. Renji, tout aussi étonné que son ami, eut pourtant la bonne idée de bloquer les poignets de la rousse contre son corps. Ainsi la rousse put garder sa _« pureté ».__(Je crois que tu as aussi un problème avec la pureté... Décidément, beaucoup de choses ne vont pas chez toi !)_**(Mechantee !**** Vilaine ! espèce de pas belle ! Et puis, espèce de souris sans fromage !****)**

-Mais t'es malade, ou quoi ? Lança-t-il, devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. En pleine rue, en plus !

-Y'a que ça qui te gêne, Renji-chou ?

-Sois sérieuse deux secondes, et arrête avec ces surnoms débiles !

-Euhhh… Pas possible ! **(Sa c'est bien notre Rangiku national !)**

Et elle se remit à chantonner la chanson de strip-tease, si célèbre.

Renji, plus qu'exaspéré, s'apprêtait à lui bâillonner la bouche avec son bandana, quand l'on put entendre des sanglots étouffés.

Les trois amis s'immobilisèrent, et cherchèrent la source de ces pleurs.

Source qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux.

Soudainement, ils purent voir passer un boulet de canon. Et ce boulet de canon n'était autre que Yumichika. _(Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? =O)_**(T'es pas au courant ? Ikkaku a essayé de se le faire !)**

Matsumoto, la plus rapide à réagir, lança :

-Renji, va le chercher !

Renji tout en sortant de sa léthargie lança :

-Pourquoi, encore moi ?

-Parce que tu es le seul qui marches à peu près bien et que tu es le moins bourré de nous trois.

-Ok, je vais le chercher ! Mais j'en fais quoi ?

- Pardi, tire-lui les vers du nez !

Renji tout en soupirant s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait prise leur collègue.

Matsumoto se tourna vers Shuuhei et lança, tout en se frottant les mains :

-Alors on en était où, tous les deux ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai je t'apprenais à faire un strip-tease dans les règles de l'art !

Shuuei sentit la peur l'envahir. Qu'allait donc lui faire cette folle perverse ? Ohh, et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Il était bien amoureux d'elle, non ?

xXx

De son côté, Renji, était à la recherche du mystérieux fugitif. Mais il ne trouvait aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Et les sanglots étaient déjà loin, totalement inaudibles.

-Grrr, pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de le chercher ?

Ne trouvant finalement aucune trace d'Ayasegawa, il rentra chez lui, bien décidé à dormir, pour dessoûler au maximum. _(Ah, bah, c'est sympa d'être son ami ! Il file dessoûler chez lui plutôt que de le chercher !)_**(De toute façon, il le verra quand même !)**

xXx

Un peu plus tard, dans la lumière de l'aube, l'on pouvait voir un Yumichika… Pour le moins… Dépravé… Oui, dépravé était le mot juste. _(C'toi l__a dépravée ! =O)_ Toute personne connaissant le jeune homme n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Ses habits étaient sales, froissés par endroit, déchirés à d'autres. Son carré dans tous les sens, sa peau salie. On aurait pu croire qu'il sortait d'un long combat éprouvant. Et dans un sens c'était le cas. Mais le combat n'était pas fini, même si maintenant il savait où il était. Il lui fallait trouver âme charitable parmi ses amis, pour le recueillir pour la nuit. Ou plutôt pour la matinée.

Il réfléchit à qui il pourrait s'adresser. Matsumoto accepterait de le recueillir, sans aucun doute, mais le questionnaire qui en découlerait ne lui semblait pas être une idée alléchante. Il avait eu son compte pour cette nuit. _(Quoi que... Bourrée comme elle est, il aurait qu'à la__ faire se coucher si elle pose des questions et se carapater en catimini quand il voudrait...)_Ensuite, peut-être … Non, il ne pourrait pas… Non plus, lui poserai trop de questions…

-Merde, pensa-t-il, n'y a-t-il donc personne qui pourrait m'héberger et me laisser tranquille ?

Soudain, une personne lui revint en mémoire : _(Byaku ?=D)_

-RENJI , cria-t-il tout heureux de sa découverte. _(T_T)_

Abarai était l'hôte parfait, il habitait non loin d'où se trouvait actuellement Yumichika. Ne se moquerait pas de lui pour sa tenue _(sûr, Renji n'a rien à dire -'')_, garderait le secret de son état vis-à-vis des autres et, si l'envie lui prenait de tout déballer, Renji serait compréhensif.

Tout à sa bonne humeur _(il pleurait pas, y a deux minutes ?)_, Yumichika se dirigea rapidement vers le logement de son collègue.

xXx

Renji, de son côté venait d'arriver chez lui. Il rentra, alluma la lumière du salon, se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo et la bu d'une traite _(Genre la pub pour les sportifs __bodybuildés allaités aux anabolisants qui boivent de __l'eau avec une super classe =O)._ Une fois cette prouesse effectuée,_ (prouesse ?)_ **(Va te boire un****e**** bouteille d'eau d'un litre en une fois, toi !) **il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, il se mit de l'eau sur le visage et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois ceci effectué, il entra dans la douche et se mit sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Une fois sa douche terminée, il sorti de celle-ci et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se plaça devant le miroir et commença à brosser ses cheveux. Peu de temps après, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

Renji, bien décidé à faire déguerpir le visiteur inopportun, ouvrit la porte en grand, prêt à lancer une remarque bien cinglante à la personne derrière sa porte, mais sa remarque mourut dans sa gorge à la vue de Yumichika. Celui-ci demanda :

-Pourrais-je rester chez toi ce matin ? Je ne me sens pas le courage de rentrer chez moi.

Le léger mensonge ne sembla pas être repéré.

Renji ne répondit pas. Yumichika allait redemander la permission, quand il se rendit compte des vêtements du rouge. Ou plutôt de l'absence de vêtement, et d'une ridicule serviette avec pour imprimé Popey tenant une boîte d'épinard à la main. **(Ahh, j'avais tellement envie de mettre ça… Bah quoi, Renji a un corps d'athlètes, c'est normal, qui mangent des épinards, non ?)**

Renji, se rendant compte de son accoutrement, fit rentrer Ayasegawa dans le salon. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Voyant que Yumichika semblait trembler de froid _(depuis quand il a froid ? =O N'y a-t-il donc aucune logique, dans ce texte ?)_**(Espèce de patate, tu connais pas ****les chocs émotionnels**** ?)**, il lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules, et lança, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain :

-Attends deux secondes, je vais enfiler quelques choses, et après je te prépare une tasse de thé bien chaude. _(Du thé fait par Renji...Je me demande pourquoi son capitaine n'en b__oit jamais au bureau ?)_**(Normal… ça toi être un tout tou****t petit peu pas bon****… Enfin bref, Renjinounet n'est pas réputé pour être un grand cuisinier …)**

Yumichika ne sachant quoi répondre, hocha simplement de la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent interminable pour le brun, le roux sortit de la salle de bain et prépara rapidement deux tasses de thé brûlantes.

Renji, tendit l'une des tasses à son ami, et déposa la seconde sur la table basse. Renji s'assit à côté de son collègue. Et attendit, sans rien dire. Yumichika sirotait son thé en silence… _(Si ce coup-ci il se brûle pas...)_**(Il avait froid y'a pas cinq minutes, alors là, je crois qu'il doit être aux anges !)**

Au bout d'interminables minutes pour tous les deux, Yumichika cassa le silence, et dit :

-Je suppose que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état.

-Un peu, oui, mais je ne te force à rien.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

-Merci, mais je crois que tout te raconter me fera du bien.

-Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

-A vrai dire… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

-Le début, peut-être ?

-Si au moins je savais où il était… _(Mmh... J'aime bien cette réplique !)_**(C'est pour ça que je l'ai utilisé ^^…**_ lèche-cul ! XD)_

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, sur ce laissez des reviews pour savoir ce qu'on fait de Byakuya en attendant ^^, bah oui… Je l'ai un tout tout petit peu laissé au placard …**


	10. De nouveaux problèmes

_En ce moment, on m'accuse de tous les maux (pas vrai, Lylyne ?), mais ce coup-ci, je reconnais que c'est de ma faute pour le temps que ça a pris... C'est que Bellya est nulle en orthographe (je sais, tu m'emmerdes !) et que je dois faire la bêta... Mais j'ai une de ces flemmes, parfois !_

**Hé oui, le chapitre je l'ai écrit, y'a trois semaines, et Miss Fromage, grosse flemmarde de son état, a pas voulu corriger mon chapitre de suite TT_TT !**_  
><em>

_Sinon, une intrigue commence à se mettre en place... Dommage de sortir du délire entre Yumichika et Byakuya, mais il faut bien quelque chose pour tenir ce ramassis d'inepties debout. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas la fin de leur relation pour autant... « Ce n'est que le commencement » (Anastasia !)_

* * *

><p><strong>De nouveaux problèmes pour la longue liste déjà existante…<strong>

La soirée, ou plutôt la matinée se termina sur le récit des aventures de Yumichika. Renji, qui était resté tout du long silencieux, avait pourtant du mal à assimiler. Byakuya avait apparemment, littéralement, sauté sur son ami... _(Et c__'était pas pour lui déplaire...) _**(Je crois que ce n'est pas Yumi qui sera gêné, mais plutôt Ren' de l'apprendre -_-').**Ce qui était plus qu'étrange aux souvenirs de sa relation avec le noble **(THE NEW !)**. Le rouge avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour attirer son attention et pouvoir sortir avec lui. Mais le noble ne voulant divulguer l'information, cela avait quelque peu… plombé leur relation. Ils s'étaient finalement quittés d'un commun accord, leur secret était trop lourd. Et voilà que son ex sautait sur l'une des premières personnes venue ? De plus sur l'un de ses amis les plus proches ? **(Bah… Yumi' est plus mignon que toi, face de babouin =D !)**

Renji méditant ses pensées**(Les miennes ? Ou les siennes ?)**_**(**__Les siennes !)__, _il avait complètement délaissé Yumichika. Et celui-ci, bien que fatigué, voulait absolument savoir ce qu'en pensait son ami. Voyant qu'il ne semblait vouloir dire mot, Yumichika lança pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie durant son récit :

-C'est dingue, non ? Dis, à ton avis, si je dors, est-ce que qu'en me réveillant je verrais que tout cela était un rêve ? _(Pff... Ça serait nul, comme fin __!)_**(Mais euh ! Essaye de trouver THE super réplique à un moment pareil… Et bah, y'en a pas !)**

Renji, tout d'abord étonné par les propos de son ami, ne réagit pas. Yumichika s'inquiéta légèrement. _(Mais c'est qu'il est à la masse, ce __matin, Renji...)_**(Faut pas chercher c'est un babouin, mélangé an****a****nas... C'est normal qu'il est quelque bug en étant **_**ça**_**, nan ?)**

« Peut-être que Renji est dégoûté que je sois gay ? Merde, je n'y avais pas pensé... » Se dit-il en son for intérieur. **(Euh… Je crois qu'il s'en fout comme de t****on premier slip****, mon vieux -_-')**** (Mais je sais que certains dans les lecteurs, eux ne s'en foutent pas ?)**

Renji, observa les traits du cinquième siège qui se crispaient de minute en minute.

-Peut-être que le choc émotionnel n'arrive que maintenant. Pensa-t-il.

Voulant le rassurer Renji amorça un début :

-Il faudrait peut-être aller te couch…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par un sanglot. Renji, inquiet, voulut relever le brun pour voir son visage, celui-ci s'étant penché en avant. Mais avant que le rouge n'effectue le moindre mouvement, Yumichika lança, ironique :

- Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ? _(Mais non... T'es chou comme ça :D)_**(Je sais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant que je relis le chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une fille …)**

-Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me dégoûterais ? **(Tête de babouin ahuri, une !)**

-Ne me mens pas, s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis gay, tu le sais ! Et depuis que je te l'ai annoncé tu ne parles, tu sembles même préoccupé !

-Mais c'est pas pour ça !

-C'est ça, oui ... Tu veux me faire croire, que maintenant que tu apprends que ton ami est gay, tu t'en contrebalance ? Ça m'étonnerait ! _(M'enfin, ça fait des années qu'__il le sait... Ça se voit, j'veux pas dire...^^)_**(Je crois que c'est sans commentaires…)**

Sur ce, Ayasegawa se leva, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Bien décidé à ne pas supporter plus longtemps ce regard lourd de sens posé sur lui.

Renji, abasourdi par l'interprétation de son silence, resta planté dans le canapé _(Planté, c'est le mot, Monsieur Ananas !)_**(Et une autre tête de babouin ahuri ! Deux ! Et maintenant la question à un million de dollars, y'aura-t-il une troisième ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Apres tout ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?)**. Ne pouvant bouger, mais voulant rattraper son ami. Il dit, timidement :

-Yumi, c'est pas à cause de toi que je suis aussi… inquiet ! Plutôt à cause de Byakuya.

Yumichika sur le point de franchir la porte, se stoppa. Tout en se retournant, et se dirigeant vers le rouge, il demanda :

-Comment ça, pour Byakuya ? Tu t'inquiètes qu'il soit gay ?

Renji, passablement énervé par la fixette du brun, lança ironiquement :

-Je m'en fous que vous soyez gay tous les deux ! Pour Byakuya je le savais déjà. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux je m'en fous, homo, hétéro, bi, transsexuel, fan de SM… M'en fous ! **(MOUAHAHAH ! Et la tête de babouin ahuri n'est pas pour lui chères lecteurs ! Mais plutôt pour vous ^_^ !)**

-Oh ! Alors pourquoi tu me regardais ainsi ? Et comment pouvais-tu le savoir pour Byakuya ?

- Je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir. _(Moi je veux savoir ! Je veux la description :D)_**(On peut faire un os…Si vous voulez, nan ?)**

-Ah, et pourquoi donc, je te pr…

Mais il fut coupé par Renji :

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir ! Et puis il faut se coucher maintenant, ou si non, on va finir par s'écrouler tous les deux. Et dans notre état je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit conseillé... **(Une vraie mère poule, l'ananas ! XD)**

Renji se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, ouvrit le placard, et sortit de celui-ci un futon, qu'il installa rapidement, avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit._ (Il est galant, dit__es donc...)_**(Euh…**** J'****sais pas si tu te souviens, mais Yumi' est un mec, donc galanterie in the toilet !)**

Yumichika, surpris par la rapidité de son ami, et de sa soudaine envie de dormir, ne protesta pas néanmoins. Il se glissa rapidement dans son lit. Et il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il était épuisé. Ses paupières se firent rapidement lourdes. Et juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il prononça, un mot. Un simple mot, mais qui démontrait toute sa reconnaissance :

-Merci…

xXx

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, retrouvons notre ami Ayasegawa. _(Ami... Voir plus ;) !)_**(T'es vraiment perverse -_-')**

Celui-ci était en train de courir à toute allure en direction de sa division. **(Oh…**** Va-t-il se ****manger un mur ?**** Les ****p****a****ris sont de nouveaux ouverts !)**

-Merde, pesta-t-il, pourquoi Renji ne m'a pas réveillé ? Maintenant je vais être en retard ! Mince, en plus, aujourd'hui on doit recevoir les directives par rapport aux Arrancars qu'on avait affrontés.

Yumichika courrait toujours en direction de sa division, tout en pestant contre le Seireitei en entier… _(Sauf un certain capitaine...)_**(Qui sait ?)**

xXx

Dans une toute autre ambiance, se passait une scène toute aussi importante.

Ichigo se trouvait dans un couloir, menotté et accompagné d'un bourreau pour le moins… Bien adapté, en fait. Après tout il se trouvait au Hueco Mundo, alors un bourreau Hollow, c'était normal, non ? _(A voir...)_**(C'est sur un Shinigami c'est mieux ?)**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait devant cette fichue porte. Il avait été enlevé par Ulquiorra le matin même _(Décidément, c'est une manie, chez les roux !)_**(Faites gaffe, si vous êtes roux vous risquez de vous faire enlever par Ulqui ! Eux…. En fait je ne suis pas sûr que les gens soient gênés… P'tain pourquoi je ne suis pas rousse ?)****. **Et maintenant on l'abandonnait devant une porte, alors qu'on lui avait stipulé qu'Aizen souhaitait le voir.

- P'tain, pesta-t-il en son for intérieur, ils n'ont pas la notion du temps ou quoi dans ce royaume de cinglé ?

Son Hollow qui juste que là avait patienté docilement en attendant la suite des événements, voulait calmer son roi. Après tout, Aizen était dangereux, même lui s'en rendait compte, et si Ichigo faisait quelque chose de travers, cela pourrait très, très, mal fini pour eux deux. Et mourir n'étaient pas dans leur plan.

-Ichigo, fais gaffe, je le sens mal, alors fais pas le con pour une fois, essaye pas de faire le fier, essaye d'abord de savoir ce qu'il nous veut, compris ? _(Ciel, Hichigo Shirosaki est gentil ? Depuis quand ?)_**(Il sait l'être parfois, surtout quand y'****a sa survie en jeux****…)**

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes toi ? C'est nouveau ça. Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir, tu vas te faire mal au crâne. _(Ou plutôt, devrait-il dire : « tu vas ME f__aire mal au crâne »)_** (Euh… se sont deux perso' différent, donc je ne crois pas qu'il puisse lui faire mal au crâne…)**

-Teme, j'essaye de te prévenir, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te foutre de ma gueule ? Merci ça t'aurais arraché la gueule ?

-Je crois bien… _(Aucune éducation, ces jeunes... Ça montre bien le profil de l'auteur ^^ __Mais non, Bellya, tu n'es pas visée... Quoi que.)_**(Je t'****em********* ! P'tain pourquoi c'est censuré ?)**

-Et après tu veux que je sois gentil avec toi, nan mais franchement faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties…

Mais Shiro fut coupé par le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ichigo releva la tête et aperçut Ulquiorra lui faire signe d'avancer _(Je le suivrais pas, moi... Je me jetterais dans ses bras !)_**(Me disais aussi…)****. **Il se leva rapidement et se rapprocha de la porte. Une fois sur le seuil de celle-ci, il souffla un grand coup et entra.

Dans la pièce, Ichigo resta tête baissée, ne voulant voir le nombre d'Arrancars dans la pièce, les reiatsus qui se faisaient sentir étaient déjà largement explicites. Une aura de mort se faisait sentir dans la pièce. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par relever la tête et observa la pièce. Celle-ci était immense, pourtant elle était remplie à craquer de Hollows en tous genres. Aussi bien des Espadas, que des fraccions, que des simples numéros…Son regard fini par se poser dans celui d'Aizen. Après cela, au bout de quelques minutes interminables _(C'est qu__'ils ont l'air bavard...)_, il se décida à demander le pourquoi du comment de sa présence :

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, Aizen ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour le plaisir de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Alors, pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _(Et il parle comme ça à Aizen -.-'' Quel gamin...)_**(On va pas le changer ? Moi je l'aime bien en chieur ^_^ !)**

Aizen tout d'abord surpris par la familiarité du roux, le regarda encore plus fixement. Comment ce gamin osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Aussi vulgairement ? Son reiatsu augmenta rapidement, voulant faire ravaler ses paroles au garnement _(Aizen s'énerve aussi facilement ? A retenir...__) _**(Aizen s'énerve pas facilement, il a juste horreur qu'on lui manque de respect !****)****. **Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci ne plia pas. Il le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Pourtant bon nombre de Hollows présents dans la pièce s'étaient évanouis. Le roux, il y a quelques temps à la Soul Society, avait tout autant été écrasé par son reiatsu. Alors pourquoi maintenant résistait-il aussi bien que les Espadas ? Et même mieux qu'eux d'ailleurs, puisqu'une aucune réaction ne semblait émaner de lui. Pourtant son Primera se sentait quelque sueur froide. _(Tch... Pas Stark... Yammy, à la limite, mais pas Stark ^^)_**(T'es au courant que Yammy est plus fort que Starck, s'il veut ?)**

Ce gamin est vraiment intéressant, pensa-t-il, « J'ai bien fait de le surveiller, et de le faire venir avant la grande bataille ». Il fit redescendre son reiatsu suffisamment pour que les Hollows encore conscients puissent regarder la scène sans trop de problèmes. **(Oh qu'il est g****entil**** !)**

-Bien, tu es ici pour une bonne raison. Tu vas rejoindre mes rangs, en tant qu'Espada.

Ichigo, plus que surpris, ouvrit ses yeux en grand **(Tiens encore une tête de babouin ahuri, mais toujours pas celle de Renji…)**. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ? Impossible ! Aizen avait dû tomber sur la tête ! Ou encore c'était une blague de mauvais goût... **(Aizen n'a pas de blague d'aussi mauvais goût… Enfin… Je crois, nan ?)**

-Ahahaha, tu te fous de moi là, Aizen ? Moi, rejoindre tes rangs ? Nan mais t'es tombé sur la tête ? La bonne blague ! Ahahah ! _(Wow, il a réussi à retranscrit ses pensées en 4 phrases ! Il a fait des progrès...)_**(Il s'améliore tout le temps le petit ! Perso', quand il dit cette phrase je le vois bien avoir une tête de constipée… XD)**

Mais Ichigo fut interrompu par une main qui se posa sur sa bouche. Aizen se trouvait devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille, il lui murmura :

-Je ne plaisante absolument pas, tu vas rejoindre mes rangs, que tu le veuille ou non.

Ichigo eut soudain un frisson de peur. **(Et d'horreur aussi !)**

-Merde, pensa-t-il, je suis vraiment dans la merde cette fois. _(Allez, Aizen n'est pas un si mauvais coup... =P)_**(T'as pas fini avec tes phrases à double sens ?)**

xXx

Yumichika arrivait enfin à sa division. Il rentra dans celle-ci, chercha du regard son colocataire, enfin plutôt ex-colocataire _(Il vit où, maintenant ? Chez Renji ou Byakuya ? Il va squatter chez Yachiru ^^)_**(Bonne question… On verra bien.=X !)****.** Ne le voyant nulle part, Ayasegawa souffla de soulagement. Mais son répit fut de courte durée, car il entendit soudain de grand éclat de voix dans l'une des pièces adjacentes à la sienne. Celle qui était utilisée pour les réunions importantes. Cela sentait mauvais, incroyablement mauvais même.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, la fit glisser le plus délicatement possible, et se faufila parmi les Shinigamis présents. Par chance, la réunion n'était toujours pas terminée. Il put donc entendre la fin du discours de son capitaine :

-…Ainsi, Ichigo a disparu. Il aurait apparemment été enlevé par Aizen. Notre mission, ainsi que celle de la 6e division, est d'aller le chercher. On part demain matin au Hueco Mundo, alors grouillez-vous de préparer vos affaires, y'aura pleins de combats contre les Hollws, en plus ! _(Heu... No comment)_

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans toute la salle, puis celle-ci se vida rapidement. Yumichika, encore étonné par la nouvelle, resta au milieu de la salle, pensif. Il n'entendit pas les éclats de voix se rapprocher de lui, si bien que lorsque quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Puis il releva la tête, peut-être que ce mouvement, n'était pas si instinctif que ça, au final. Devant lui se tenaient Ikkaku et Yachiru. Celle-ci essayait de monter sur le 3e siège, mais lui ne voulant se faire baver sur le crâne, évitait toute les tentatives. Yumichika, peu étonné par leur comportement, l'était néanmoins par la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami.

Le 5e siège, ne se sentait pas l'envie de se disputer de nouveau avec son ami, sortit de la pièce rapidement. Trop rapidement puisque Yachiru interrogea Ikkaku à ce sujet :

-Dis, tu lui as fait quoi, à Bizzaroïde (_Et dire qu'elle l'appelle vraiment comme ça...) _? Faut pas l'embêter tu sais, il remplit tous les papiers administratifs de Ken-chan ! _(C'est Cendrillon et Yachiru et Kenny c'est les affreuses __belles-sœurs__ !)_**(Euh… No comment !)**

Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux d'Ikkaku, mais ne voulant inquiéter sa vice-capitaine il lança, ironique :

-Tu t'en sers d'esclave, et tu viens me faire la morale ? Nan mais franchement, les gosses de nos jours, plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés. _(Ma foi... Il le prend pas trop mal...)_**(Il le cache derrière du sarcasme...)**

Yachiru, passablement énervée par l'attitude du chauve **(excusez, du ra****sé)**,lui sauta dessus et commença à lui mordre le crâne.

xXx

Yumichika, de son côté, devait amener plusieurs dossier à la 6e division en vue de leur départ pour le Hueco Mundo.

- Génial, pensa-t-il, je vais pouvoir aller voir Byakuya ! Enfin quelque chose de bien depuis que je l'ai quitté hier ! _(File rejoindre ton prince charmant, Cendrillon...)_**(J****'****ai dit no comment**** !)**

Sur ce, il se dépêcha de sortir de sa division, et utilisa le Shunpo pour arriver plus vite à la division. Une fois devant celle-ci, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du capitaine. Une fois devant celui-ci, il souffla un grand coup puis entra **(Je crois qu'il aurait mieux fait de toquer**…). Malheureusement pour lui, sa liste de problème allait encore s'allonger. Devant lui se passait une scène totalement surréaliste.

**_FIN DE CE CHAPITRE_**

* * *

><p><em>Il m'aura soûlée, mais ça y est, <em>_j'ai fini de le corriger ! Profitez, le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt... Ou pas ^^ C'est selon l'inspiration..._**Et au vu de sa rapidité pour corriger celui-ci, vous pouvez attendre -_-'.**

**Miss Fromage et supposait nous écrire le chapitre suivant... On verra bien dans combien de décennies on l'aura... Au faite, j'adore tête de badouin! XD, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est son surnom du jour ^_^ !**

**PS: Alors, je viens de regarder rappidoche les reviews, (je les ais déjà lu, mais je refait parfois), et je vois plusieurs personnes dire que les commentaires dans le texte sont gênant et coupe la lecture du texte. Excuser moi, mais y'a plusieurs mois, j'ai mis la fic' en ligne, en parallèle sans les commentaires, et bah un rat n'est venu voir! Alors y'a un mois je l'air retiré, et comme par hasard, hop, on le re-veux? Moi je peux pas savoir vous savez, y'a personne qui ne me dit rien, moi j'enlève. **

**A plush !  
><strong>


	11. Atchoum

_Wooow... Heu... Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas publié ? … Par pitié, pas taper ! On a eu des soucis... Et puis la rentrée... Et j'ai eu besoin d'un OS de Bellya... Qu'elle ne __m'a pas donné... Et finalement j'ai dû faire sans... Et... Oui, pardon T_T Toutes nos excuses pour ce léger-gros-énorme retard ! Vraiment désolée ! Mais ça va s'arranger, faut juste que je retrouve mon rythme... La suite sera là bientôt ! Promis !_

**Précis****ion, l'OS qu'elle attendait n'était absolument pas pour ça ! Je l'écris totalement en dehors de l'esprit de Yumichiki Byagawa, et donc, la tricheuse avait essayé de s'en servir ^^. Mais elle n'a pas pu ! Na, na, na, nère ! XD **_(Ouais, en attendant, je l'att__ends toujours, cet OS...!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10 : ATCHOUM <strong>__(Il pleut chez moi...) _**(On s'en fout!)**

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la capitainerie de la 6e division, Yumichika eut un choc. <strong>(et quel choc !)<strong>

Oui, un choc. Et même un gros. En fait, la cause de ce choc résidait dans deux problèmes. L'un était une beauté fatale, l'autre était un ananas-poivron-transgénique **(en gros, un Renji, c'est ça ? **_C'est ça, oui !_**). **Le truc, c'est que ces deux problèmes s'embrassaient. Ou, à première, vue, le deuxième embrassait le premier.

Traduction ? Renji embrassait Byakuya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques minutes plus tôt.<strong>_

Après pas moins de 24 heures à tourner en rond, dans son salon, dans la rue, dans la capitainerie, ce sans surprendre personne, Renji avait prit une décision. Peut-être la bonne.

Ou peut-être pas. _(Je me deman__de bien...)_

Quand il avait entendu Yumichika parler de sa « relation » avec Byakuya, le lieutenant avait été surpris... _(*Renji mode ''choc total'' !*)_Puis, après le départ du brun, jaloux. Son capitaine lui appartenait. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais réellement remit de leur rupture. C'était Byakuya qui avait parlé en premier de se séparer, Renji n'avait fait que le regarder s'éloigner. Il s'était demandé ce que Yumichika pouvait avoir de plus que lui : après tout, ils venaient tous les deux du Rukongai, Ayasegawa venait même d'un quartier encore plus mal famé. Alors pourquoi ? _(Ça doit être les plumes...)_

C'était donc ainsi, que sur un coup de tête prémédité, il s'était rendu à la capitainerie de la 6e division. Et en avance. Byakuya en avait été surpris, mais il avait été plus surpris encore quand son lieutenant l'avait plaqué contre le bureau en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instant présent.<strong>_

Ça, oui, Byakuya était surpris. Au moment même où Renji venait écraser fiévreusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Ayasegawa rentra dans le bureau, une pile de papiers sous le bras et les yeux grands ouverts avec un air choqué collé sur le visage. « Manquait plus que lui » pesta Byakuya mentalement. Il savait que repousser Renji ne servirait à rien, qu'il reviendrait à la charge, têtu comme il était. Alors il remonta brusquement son genou au niveau de l'entrejambe de son vice-capitaine qui s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement. Byakuya tourna alors la tête vers Yumichika :

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Ayasegawa ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-il garder cet air impassible et « détendu » alors que son amant était devant la porte, abasourdi, et que son lieutenant gémissait au sol en se tenant les parties ? **(Bah, comme ça, nan ? Après tout, c'est Byakuya Kuchiki !****) **_(Bah oui... On est un kiri ou on ne l'est pas !)_

Finalement, il se reprit et, se décidant à imiter Byakuya, il ignora donc Renji, et dit :

« -Le Capitaine Zaraki m'a donné des dossiers pour... toi. »

Il lui tendit lesdits dossiers, et Byakuya les posa sur le bureau.

« - C'est au sujet de notre départ pour le Hueco Mundo.

- Quel départ ? Demanda Renji depuis le parquet. _(Larve, le retour...)_

- Ai-je oublié de te prévenir ? Les divisions 6 et 11 sont réquisitionnées pour partir au Hueco Mundo. Kurosaki Ichigo a été stupidement kidnappé par Aizen, et nous devons aller le chercher.

- Ou... Oublier ? » _(Remarquons qu'il ne s'étonne pas du « Ichigo a été kidnappé par Aizen » !)_

Sans une attention de plus à son lieutenant qui se relevait tant bien que mal, le noble s'approcha de Yumichika.

« - Tu seras là ?

- Oui, le capitaine nous prend, Ikkaku et moi, ainsi que le Lieutenant Kusajishi.

- Renji, tu viendras aussi, dit Byakuya tout en gardant les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Ayasegawa.

- Oui, Capitaine... »

Rouge de honte, au moins autant que ses cheveux, Abarai quitta la pièce.

« - Tout va bien ? Dit le noble en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu... Oui, oui, ça va... »

Les yeux de Byakuya s'éclairèrent d'une petite lueur de tristesse. _(Allez savoir pourquoi, ça me__ rappelle « Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles ! » … -Les Fleurs du Mal, La Beauté, Baudelaire...)_

« - Il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Pas particulièrement, répondit Yumichika en se reprenant.

- Et... Au sujet d'hier soir ?

- Tu me demandes si je regrette quelque chose ? Pas du tout, au contraire. » **(Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Si Miss ou moi on était à sa place, on en redemanderait !) **_(Bellya, tu touches à l'un des mes deux chéris, TU ES MORTE !_**Dit-elle alors qu'****elle a touché à mon G****rimmy dans le guide du shinigami… **_)_

Byakuya poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« - Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois préparer la mission au Hueco Mundo, et le Soutaïcho m'a chargé de le faire pour Zaraki Kenpachi aussi.

- Ton capitaine ne le fait pas ?

- Oh, tu sais, lui et l'administration… » **(Il préfère se battre que faire de la paper****asse, je le comprends perso' ! **_Raaah la la, ces jeunes, ils savent pas ce que c'est que de bosser... Heureusement qu'on est là pour rattraper le coup !_**Tu te prends pour plus vieille que moi ?****)**

Sur cette phrase évasive, il retourna à son bureau, ramassant un dossier sur le bureau. A nouveau, il leva le nez vers Ayasegawa :

« - Tu aimerais qu'on se voit, en rentrant ? Nous pourrions enfin parler un peu et faire enfin un peu plus ample connaissance.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais pas chez moi.

- Ah ?

- Ikkaku a... Pété un câble. » **(Euh, et pas un petit ^^. Perso' je me suis bien amusé à faire un Ikkaku violent jaloux etc…)**

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

« - Ce qui veut dire ? _(Que Bellya s'y est donnée à cœur joie, voilà ce que ça veut dire...)_

- Il sait pour ce qu'on a fait _(dit comme ça, on dirait qu'ils ont commis un délit...)_, et il a piqué une crise de jalousie. Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé, et je suis sorti. J'ai passé la nuit chez Renji, et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- Et lui, il t'a dit ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Nous avons été ensemble. J'ai préféré rompre, il ne respectait pas ma vie en dehors de lui. Ce qui explique la scène que tu viens de voir. Il a dû, lui aussi « piquer une crise de jalousie ». »

Yumichika, un peu surpris, ne dis d'abord rien avant de se mettre à rire.

« - Ça ne m'étonnes pas qu'on soit jaloux de nous. »

Byakuya haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

- On est tous les deux beaux, intelligents, et désirables... » **(Les cheville****s viennent de prendre la taille d'un building chacune…) **_(Mais non, leurs chevilles vont très bien... Aya' a raison de toute façon ! Ce n'est pas se vanter que de dire la vérité...)_

A chaque mot, il faisait un pas vers son amant, jusqu'à être tout proche de lui et se glissa dans son dos, les mains sur les épaules, pour finalement enfouir son visage dans son Ginpakukazaharu. **(euh ? C'est quoi ce machin ? L'écharpe de Byakuya ?) **_(« Châle anémone blanc argenté »... Oui, c'est son écharpe ! INCULTE !)_**(Je t'emmerde ! Pas ma faute si je suis pas à fond sur les accessoires de mode de Byakuya !)**

« - Je te trouve bien entreprenant... murmura le noble dans un grondement. **(Grondement ? Moi j'aurais plutôt ronronné…) **_(Moi, je te zut et j'écris ce que je veux... !)_

- Ça te dérange ?

- Loin de là. Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et, si cela ne te dérange pas, je ne veux pas d'une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

- Tu as fait ça pour m'attirer dans tes filets ?

- Ça te dérange ? Ironisa Byakuya en se tournant vers lui, reprenant sa phrase.

- Pas le moins du monde... » _(Raaah, les pervers !)_

Le noble glissa ses bras autour du 5e siège et l'embrassa. Le baiser n'était pas vraiment doux, sans pour autant être violent. **(il est neutre quoi…)**_ (Nan, il est passionné...)_

« - Maintenant tu m'excuses, mon Capitaine m'attend, se moqua gentiment Ayasegawa en se détachant de lui.

- On se verra au Hueco Mundo.

- Il y a plus romantique...

- Va dire ça à ton capitaine ! »

Yumichika rit de bon cœur, et après un dernier baiser, il fila jusqu'à sa division. Comble de la malchance, pour faire retomber l'ambiance, il croisa Ikkaku dans la capitainerie. Immédiatement, le chauve _(Rasé, pardon !)_ montra les crocs :

« - T'étais où ?

- Je suis allé porter des papiers à la 6e division pour notre départ au Hue-

- La 6e division ? T'es retourné le voir ? » _(Ouaaais... *bave*)_

Ayasegawa commença à s'énerver. Non, mais il allait le lâcher avec ça ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie !

« - Je suis allé porter des papiers, je viens de te le dire ! Tu veux savoir si j'en ai profité ? Pas autant que je le voudrais ! _(Aya' ! =O)_

- Comment... Oses-tu ?

- Comment j'ose quoi ? Te dire ça ? Mais _merde_, quoi, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas !

- Tu... Tu... »

Sans attendre qu'il se reprenne, Yumichika l'attrapa par les épaules, le décala pour passer, mais son ami se décida à le suivre en continuant de lui crier dessus :

« - Bien sûr que si, ça me concerne !

- Non !

- Si !

- Noooon ! » **(M****ode gamin ou quoi ?) **_(Ils sont jeunes =D)_**(A mille ans près****,**** ouaip…)**

A ce moment, dans un fracas épouvantable, Kenpachi fit son entrée dans la pièce. Ikkaku était tellement en colère qu'il ne se maîtrisa pas et lança :

« - Ah, Capitaine Zaraki ! Grande nouvelle ! Yumichika s'envoie en l'air avec le Capitaine Kuchiki ! »

Aussitôt, un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle. Les quelques Shinigamis présents regardèrent, bouche bée, leur supérieur s'avancer, l'air menaçant, vers son 5e siège. Celui-ci, sentant la mort venir, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :

« - Cela ne concerne en rien la division...

- La division non, mais moi oui ! Tonna Zaraki à la surprise générale. Kuchiki Byakuya ?

- Heu... Oui ?

- Tu le touche, je te bute, compris ?

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail, ou avec vous, ou... »

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, Zaraki quitta la capitainerie entouré d'une aura de reiatsu provoquée par la colère. A peu près dans le même état, aura jaune en moins, Yumichika foudroya Ikkaku du regard et quitta la pièce à la suite de son capitaine.

Arrivé à la 6e division, Ayasegawa s'aperçut que son capitaine l'avait devancé. De peu car, bien sûr, il s'était perdu... Encore. Il entra dans la capitainerie à sa suite, indifférent au regard noir que son capitaine lui jetait. Et, croyez-moi, c'est bien dur à faire de soutenir le regard de Zaraki Kenpachi quand il est en colère. Il lui engagea le pas quand il défonça littéralement la porte du bureau. Renji, qui avait fait son grand retour, tête basse _(tête basse__, la queue entre les jambes XD)_, sursauta. Byakuya releva juste la tête.

« - Kuchiki Byakuya !

- Oui ? Répondit-il, complètement stone, comme à son habitude.

- Tu couches avec _lui _? Rugis Kenpachi en désignant le jeune homme qui tentait de passer la porte bloquée par l'imposant corps de son capitaine.

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

La mâchoire d'Ayasegawa en tomba par terre : comment pouvait-il répondre comme ça, aussi facilement ? **(C****omme ça justement !) **_(Kiri ou pas...)_

« - Qui t'as permis de toucher mes officiers ?

- Il n'était pas contre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ayasegawa arriva à se glisser de justesse entre le cadre de la porte et les côtes de son capitaine. Il se planta à ses côtés devant le bureau. Aussi, comme il l'avait fait face à Ikkaku, il prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

« - Pas contre du tout du tout !

- YUMICHIKA !

- Arrête de crier, veux-tu ? Demanda Byakuya. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais agressé au détour d'une ruelle, ou si tu tenais vraiment à la santé du cu-«

A croire que c'était une sale habitude de Kenpachi de couper les gens en plein milieu d'une phrase. Byakuya n'avait pas fini de parler qu'il était attrapé par le col et embrassé avec violence par une armoire à glace coiffée en punk à clochettes. **(M****ais c'est quoi c't'emmerde ?) **_(Je n'y peux rien, si monsieur se fait des coiffures étranges...)_

« - T'comprends mieux, là ? Rien à foutre du cul de mes subordonnés, c'est le tien que je veux ! »

Lorsque la pression sur son cou se relâcha, Byakuya tomba mollement sur sa chaise. D'abord surpris des mots du capitaine de la 11e division, il finit par soupirer avant d'éclater de rire.

Renji, Ayasegawa et Kenpachi se figèrent. Alors ça ressemblait à ça, Byakuya Kuchiki qui rigole ? Non, sans rire... C'était possible au moins ? Les trois hommes essayèrent en vain de se souvenir quand diable ils avaient prit une surdose de LSD... **(P****erso' j'adore cette drogue, j'en ai jamais pris, mais on m'a dit qu'on voyait des lapins roses**** après…****) **_(Oui, bah va pas essayer... Achète une peluche de lapin rose, c'est moins dangereux !)_

« - Non ? Vraiment ? Dit Kuchiki lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un peu de souffle. Toi ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ! Mais bon, autant dire les choses franchement : j'ai une nette préférence pour la beauté et le charme. Le brutal, c'est pas mon truc.

- … Hein ?

- Crois-le ou non, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt doux. Non ? »

Il se tourna vers son amant, qui acquiesça vaguement avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait fait un compliment. _(J'ai oublié de dire qu'il rougit...)_

Yumichika eut alors une révélation. Ikkaku, Zaraki, ils l'avaient toujours écrasé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous pris d'une jalousie maladive envers lui, que ce soit Madarame qui lui déclare sa flamme ou Kenpachi qui veuille son amant il se rendait compte que lui, la plante verte de décoration, avait finalement obtenu bien plus qu'eux ! **(il a eu un magnifique lot de consolation je trouve moi !)** _(LOT DE CONSOLATION ? PARDON ?)_ Il était avec l'un des plus grands capitaines que le Gotei 13 ait connu, le plus grand chef de la très influente et noble famille Kuchiki, et l'homme le plus beau de la Terre. _(Avec Gin, Stark, Kisuke, lui-même, Grimmjow, et quelques dizaines d'autres !)_**(Grimmjow est à moi !)**

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : défier son capitaine, le rabaisser, lui faire comprendre ce que c'était de se faire traîner dans la boue. Pour ce faire, il attrapa son amant, l'embrassa passionnément et se tourna vers Kenpachi.

« - DANS VOS DENTS, CAPITAINE ! »**(euh… *mode bug total*… COMMENT AYASEGAWA PEUT DIRE **_**ÇA**_** ?) **_(C'est le côté obscur de Yumi...Il se rebelle !)_

Sur ces mots, il quitta simplement le bureau. Son amant pourrait bien se débrouiller face à un Kenpachi Zaraki en furie... Non ? _(Il était__ pas venu le sauver, à la base ?)_

* * *

><p><em>Yiieeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ENFIN !<em>

_Bon, d'accord, ce chapitre ne sert... Un peu à rien ! MAIS EN FAIT SI ! L'intrigue commence =D_

_Bref, encore une fois pardon pour tout ce retard ! J'ai plus de temps, en ce moment, (merci __les vacances) donc j'espère pouvoir avancer... En tout cas, un grand merci à celles et ceux qui suivent encore !_


	12. Départs

_Et j'ai encore prit beeeeaucoup de temps -_-'' Non, non, je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai vraiment du mal en ce moment... Gomenasai, misa-san !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 11 : Départs<em>**

* * *

><p>En voyant son amant quitter la salle, Byakuya poussa un soupir et tourna les yeux vers Kenpachi. Ce dernier avait littéralement la mâchoire par terre. Il n'y a pas 36 façons de le dire : il était sur le cul. <em>(Mmmh... Le cul de Ken-chan !) <em>**(Chuut! On veut savoir ce qui se passe ensuite!)**

" - A présent que tout ceci est réglé, pourrais-tu quitter mon bureau et me laisser travailler ? Je te rappelle que je m'occupe actuellement de tous les formulaires dont tu as refusé de te charger pour notre départ. **(Et toc! Dans tes dents le borgne!)**

- Tu me vires de ton bureau ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?" **(Imaginer Byakuya avec le grand sourire sadique en prime XD! Sauf que ce serait plus Bya dans ce cas-là, mais se serait tellement jouissif)**

Kenpachi, déjà vexé par ce qui venait de se passer, prit la mouche. Ce genre de commentaire l'insupportait, alors il posa aussitôt la main sur la garde de son Zanpakutô. Or, une deuxième main vint rejoindre la sienne : Renji venait de l'empêcher de dégainer son arme.

" - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Abarai ? Tonna-t-il.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine Zaraki, mais vous devriez vraiment nous laisser, maintenant. **(Pour faire de vilaine chose? ^^)**

- Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire obéir ?

- C'est simple, intervint Byakuya. Si tu ne nous laisse pas terminer ceci, aucun de nous ne pourra aller au Hueco Mundo, et tu ne retrouveras pas Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ah ! ICHIGO !"

Sur cette remarque très … Hem … Éclairée **(comme les Lumières!)**, dirons-nous, Kenpachi quitta le bureau. Kuchiki poussa un soupir agacé.

" - Bien, il serait d'ailleurs temps de _vraiment_ commencer, Renji." **(On peut faire des faux commencements?)**

* * *

><p>Dès le lendemain matin, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Madarame, Ayasegawa et deux personnes de la 4e division – Isane et Hanatarô, après vérification -, étaient bien en rang devant le Senkaimon qui devait les mener au Monde Réel, où ils seraient envoyés au Hueco Mundo par Kisuke Urahara.<p>

Enfin... « Bien en rang » … Bref. Passons. _(Bah oui... Genre la 11e division va rester sagement en rang -_-'') _**(C'est comme demander à un âne de chanter une sérénade! Impossible!)**

Rukia regarda, émue, son frère et son ami d'enfance passer le gigantesque portail, tandis qu'à ses côtés Retsu assassinait Kenpachi du regard, un « fais du mal à mes officiers et tu es mort, Zaraki ! » dans le sourire **(flippant!)**. Le genre de sourire qui le faisait frémir et faire des cauchemars. Le genre de sourire que seule Retsu Unohana est capable de faire. **(À ton avis, elle a un diplôme de sadique?)**

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en toute tranquillité dans le Dangai, l'émetteur qui les gardait en contact avec la Soul Society et Urahara – tenu par Kotetsu – se mit à grésiller.

" - Mushi-mushi ? Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuushi-mushi ? Fit une petite voix.

- Urahara-san ?

- Ah, vous êtes là !"

Le commerçant se mit à rire. **(Y'a quoi de drôles là-dedans?)**

" - Je voulais juste voir si l'émetteur marchait. Prêts pour aller au Hueco Mundo ?

- Ouais, répondit Renji. C'est pas une partie de plaisir.

- Tu diras ça à Kurosaki Ichigo, rétorqua Byakuya."

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la sortie du Dangai, ils débarquèrent chez Urahara. Le marchant de bonbons eut tôt fait de les envoyer vers le monde des Hollows. Tout devenait tellement simple, avec l'appui du Bureau de Recherches Technologiques...

Hueco Mundo. Le « monde vide ». Celui des Hollows.

" - Ah ouais. En fait c'est juste des cailloux, râla Kenpachi.

- C'est cela, ouiiii, répondit Ikkaku. _((Mode « Le Père Noël est une ordure » xD)_

- Du sable ?

- En effet, soupira Byakuya à cette nouvelle intervention Zarakienne.

- Il fait nuit ?

- En effet.** (Sans blague)**

- Et il fait pas chaud.

- En effet. **(Ah bon? On n'avait pas deviné!)**

- T'es chiant, t'sais ?

- En effet._.." (Au moins il l'admet ^^)_

Le capitaine de la sixième division s'avança un peu dans l'étendue désertique, prenant d'office la direction de l'immense palais de Las Noches. Kurosaki devait sans doute y être, vu le génie dont Aizen faisait preuve, il n'allait pas le cacher intelligemment à l'autre bout du désert, hein ? … _(Mais non, mais non...) _**(C'est quoi cette remarque débile?)**

Or, Kenpachi s'énerva rapidement de le voir prendre la direction des opérations. Le trajet se finit donc sur un concours de shunpo – que Byakuya remporta haut la main _('Coutez, quand on a été personnellement entraîné par la Déesse Eclair, hein...) _– et qui laissa ce pauvre Hanatarô seul, près du Garganta, tant et si bien que Renji dû retourner le chercher.** (Oh le gentil chevalier servant!)**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied du mur de Las Noches, désert de toute présence, avec pour seul bruit de fond le hurlement sinistre d'une anguille géante se prenant pour un chameau _(Bawabawa, le retouuuur !)_, Kotetsu se posa alors **THE** question essentielle :

"- Par où on entre ? _(Demande à Byakuya xD)_

- Par la porte."

Et c'est ainsi que le lieutenant aux cheveux de feu _(Woooaw ! Effet dans le vent !) _**(Hum hum) **fit un gros trou dans le mur.

"- Quelle discrétion, Renji, fit remarquer Byakuya en entrant.

- Au moins, on peut passer."

* * *

><p>Après environ quatre heures à tourner en rond dans un dédale de couloirs, escaliers, corridors secrets, trous en tout genre <em>(hurm HURM !)<em> et autres échelles, le tout avec les hurlements rageurs de Kenpachi _(Laissez-moi deviner : c'est sa faute s'ils sont perdus ?) _**(Mais naaan, à cause du chewing-gum caché sous son haori ^^)** et les gémissements apeurés de Yamada, le groupe déclara forfait.

Traduction ? Hihiô Zabimaru-sama nous fit un joli trou dans le mur jusqu'à une salle qui avait l'air potable. Au moins, il y avait de la lumière. **(Les lumières, le retour!)**

" - Merci, Renji, c'est gentil de nous prêter tes talents", ironisa Yumichika en passant entre lui et son capitaine. **(Euh... Salop quand même comme remarque là!)**

Abarai crut qu'il allait lui mettre son poing en plein dans la tête. Par « prêter ses talents », il voulait dire QUOI ? « C'est gentil de me laisser le cul de Byakuya » ou « Merci de nous avoir permis d'aller chercher un ami de longue date _(ou pas)_ plus facilement » ? Sans doute pas la deuxième...

* * *

><p>Quelques quinzaines d'étages plus hauts, Szayel Apporo Grantz <em>(Kyaaaaa !)<em> **(chuuut, on veut savoir ce qu'il se passe!)** observait les visiteurs. Oh, bien sûr, Aizen-sama les attendait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant « et qui va réparer les trous » ?

" - Fracciones !

- Szayel Apporo-sama ?

- Allez les chercher. Amenez-les à l'étage, au moins. Abrutis comme ils sont, ils vont se perdre."

* * *

><p>Dilemme : il y a trois chemins.<p>

"- On se sépare, proposa Byakuya.

- Pour un coup, ch'uis d'accord."

Sans attendre de réaction à sa dernière remarque, Kenpachi se dirigea, seul _(Yachiru quelque part sous le manteau)_, vers le premier couloir. Avec un soupir, Isane le suivit. Ikkaku jeta un regard noir à Byakuya, qui le lui rendit, froid hivernal en plus _(Mode blizzard)_. Avec un demi-nano-micro-fanto-sourire, le capitaine attrapa le bras du 5e siège pour le mener vers le second corridor. Ainsi, Ikkaku, Renji et Hanatarô se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour faire le dernier couloir.

" - Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener dans un coin sombre... murmura Ayasegawa avec humour en suivant son nouvel amant dans l'obscurité du couloir.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Byakuya avec un sourire glacial. De toute façon, nous sommes en mission."

Dans le premier couloir, Kotetsu se faisait discrète pour ne pas se faire tuer par le capitaine Zaraki. Que s'était-il bien passé pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Quand, suite à une nouvelle crise silencieuse, il libéra beaucoup trop de reiatsu pour la pauvre demoiselle, elle utilisa la technique Byakuyakienne :

" - Capitaine Zaraki... ! Si nous nous faisons repérer, nous ne pourrons trouver Kurosaki-san...

- Ichigo !"

Et son reiatsu s'enflamma encore plus. Pourquoi ça ne marchait jamais, avec elle ? _(On est un Kiri ou on ne l'est pas... Et quand on ne l'est pas, ça marche pas !) _**(Quel explication éclairé!)**

A cause de cette relâchée de reiatsu, un petit être pas vraiment identifiable pointa le bout de son nez.

" - Intruuus ? Demanda-t-il avec de gros yeux ronds. Szayel Apporo-sama a demandé à Lumina d'amener intrus à l'ét-"

Et blam. Le coup de Zanpakutô dans la gueule.

"- Capitaine Zaraki !

- ÇA M'FAIT CHIER !"

Dans le deuxième couloir, Byakuya et Ayasegawa reçurent avec un peu plus de sympathie leur guide. Bien que leur Zanpakutô soit sortis, ils écoutèrent la requête du petit être blanc, rond, mou et malodorant. Ça, ce scientifique fou avait des goûts étranges en matière de Fracciones.

Dans le troisième couloir, il se passait en revanche une scène extrêmement étrange. Après qu'Ikkaku et Abarai aient fini de s'épancher sur leur amour perdu respectif, le tout sous l'œil – et l'oreille – choqués de Yamada, le septième siège essaya de réconforter sa nouvelle idole. C'est ainsi que, les yeux dans les yeux, sur une musique romantique tout droit sorti de leur boîte crânienne _(Ti amooo, ti amo, ti amo...)_, Renji et Hanatarô tombèrent sous le charme. Derrière eux, Ikkaku hésitait entre partir vomir quelque part ou éclater de rire. **(Moi aussi j'hésite!)**

* * *

><p><em>Ouais, je sais, c'est court, très beaucoup énormément trop court, c'est du caca en boîte, mais j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là... Et en plus de ça j'ai mis je-ne-sais combien de temps pour pondre cette merde. Désolé T_T Comme c'est Bellya qui s'occupe de la suite, ça sera certainement mieux ^^'' <em>

**Rooh, tu vas me faire tougir XD ! Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à une suite immédiate, parce que avec ce qu'elle me laisse, je ne vois pas trop où aller -_-'.**

**A plush!  
><strong>


End file.
